Fabricando un Futuro
by Atenea cavendish
Summary: Si cometes un error este puede cambiar tu vida, y debes enfrentar las concecuencias. Pero que tal si... no es un error. Capítulo 9 UP! wiiii por fin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Atenea y este es mi primer fic estoy muy nerviosa lo he estado escribiendo desde el año pasado pero se me borró y tuve que volver a escribirlo en verdad espero que les guste, auque en los primeros caps no se va ver de que realmente trata, pero prometo que va a tener una trama muy interesante, espero que dejen reviews y que me den su apoyo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fabricando un Futuro**

Si! al fin la campana sonó, ninguno de los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan podía creer lo larga que se hacía la semana pero gracias a Dios por fin era viernes, y todo podrían disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

Mientras Akane recogía sus cosas, Ranma seguía mirando atentamente al pizarrón como queriendo descifrar un antiguo jeroglífico egipcio; cuando su prometida reparó en él sonrió maliciosamente: era hora de fastidiarlo un poco.

- Así que una vez más no entendiste nada, eh?- dijo ella sonriendo para si misma-

- de que hablas? Claro que lo entendí!- respondió él a la defensiva

- no te exaltes era solo una pregunta…entonces veo que no tendrás ninguna dificultad en los exámenes, ahora para estar seguros de que entendiste todo, explícame!

- no tengo por qué demostrarte nada- dijo tratando de eludir la explicación.

- lo sabía no entendiste nada!!!- se burló

- cállate

- Por qué no lo admites Ranma, estás perdiendo el año en esta materia.

-aagggg!!! Está bien lo admito, no entiendo, esto no es mi fuerte- confesó con exasperación- contenta?

- no, solo te recomiendo que te pongas a estudiar, los exámenes finales se acercan y si no apruebas no te vas a poder graduar.- dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- Akane, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer…- Ranma empezó una protesta que seguramente habría terminado en pelea, si una vocecilla extremadamente chillona no lo hubiera interrumpido.

- Hola chicos!!!- una muchacha de estatura pequeña, menuda, pero con elegancia en sus gestos,cabello negro largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y muy lacio se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando al fin llegó suspiró aliviada- oh! Tengo suerte, creí que ya se habían ido.

- hola Hitomi como estas?- dijo Akane con una sonrisa –¿ en qué podemos ayudarte?

- Pues mis padres están de viaje, esta vez no pude ir con ellos, y como el sábado será mi cumpleaños, me dejaron hacer una fiesta, pueden creerlo?!!! quería invitarlos a la fiesta, el sábado a las 9, en mi casa- dijo entregándoles una invitación. – por favor tienen que ir, no aceptaré un no como respuesta, bueno tengo que irme, chaito!!!-

- hasta luego- respondió Akane, Hitomi era una niña muy extraña que había llegado a mitad del año, al parecer sus padres nunca estaban en casa, ella y Akane habían llegado a ser buenas amigas desde que Hitomi perseguía a Akane a todas partes.

- Ranma?

- no iré a ninguna parte.- dijo con el seño fruncido

- Oh por favor, no te hagas de rogar…- dijo Akane siguiendo a Ranma

quien salía del salón dispuesto a irse.

- Ya dije que no voy a ir y no iré.- dijo el muchacho deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás a Akane.

- Pero…- intentó replicar ella pero él la interrumpió.

- nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer.- le dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que pedirle a Toshiro, que me acompañe.- comentó la peli-azul "inocentemente".

- Buen intento Akane pero… ¡¿Quien demonios es Toshiro?!-

- un chico, que ha estado invitándome a salir desde hace tres meses, y bueno como tú no quieres venir creo que es buena idea invitarlo, me parece un buen muchacho.- si, ella estaba ganando, le encantaba poner a Ranma en este tipo de situaciones, tenerlo contra la pared, sabía que su apuesto prometido sentía algo por ella, no sabía exactamente que, puesto que después de haberle confesado que la amaba, se retractó y alegó que no recordaba nada, de lo que Akane estaba segura era de que a él le molestaba de sobremanera verla con otros chicos.

- Está bien tú ganas, iré, pero con una condición, tendrás que ayudarme con matemáticas.- dijo Ranma algo molesto

- trato hecho- dijo Akane sonriendo

Horas después en el dojo Tendo, todo transcurría con mucha tranquilidad, Kasumi en la cocina preparando la cena, Soun y Genma jugando al shogi, Nabiky haciendo la contabilidad de sus ganancias, Ranma entrenando en el dojo y Akane en su habitación.

Akane no tenía idea de que iba a ponerse para la fiesta, así que se puso a buscar en su guarda ropa, y entonces le ocurrió el fenómeno que le pasa a todas las chicas si ese que nos irrita nos pone mal, saben cual es? Adivinen…

…Si exacto tenía un montón de ropa pero nada que ponerse, con mucha frustración y prendas de vestir por todos lados se tumbó es la cama y suspiró

- rayos! Se nota que no he ido de compras en mucho tiempo, tendré que hacerlo, hablaré con papá para que me de el dinero, después de todo se él y tío Genma se pondrán muy felices de que Ranma y yo vayamos a la fiesta juntos, -pensaba- digo no es que sea como una cita o algo así es que ellos creerán que si lo es.

Akane salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

- Akane, podrías avisarle a Ranma que dentro de poco la cena estará lista.- pidió Kasumi.

- Claro Kasumi.

Akane fue hacia el dojo abrió la puerta, y allí se encontraba Ranma entrenando…sudando…sin camisa; el ver a Ranma de este modo era todo un espectáculo y solo se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta observando a su prometido, cada movimiento que este hacia parecía tan majestoso, el fleco se le pegaba a la frente y pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaban juguetonamente por su torso; Akane cerró su boca justo antes de que él se fijara de que ella estaba allí.

- estabas espiándome?- preguntó él con sarcasmo

- ja! eso quisieras- su tono de voz era una clara arremetida contra la pregunta del muchacho.

- entonces que haces aquí?- cuestionó Ranma

- bueno que yo sepa, esta es mi casa y puedo estar donde se me pegue la gana, no siento el más mínimo placer por espiarte ok?- dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa

- y si no estabas espiándome, por qué estabas aquí parada en silencio, observándome eh?- Ranma trataba a toda costa de hacer que Akane se sintiera intimidada tan solo por molestarla, así que se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

- ya dije que no estaba espiándote, vine porque Kasumi me pidió que te dijera que la cena está lista.- dijo ella un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su prometido.

- oh Akane! Deja de fingir yo se que soy muy hermoso y que ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos- dijo revolviéndose el cabello en un tono de voz muy narcisista.

- pues bájate de la nube porque a mi no me mueves ni un pelo- Akane evadía los ataques de Ranma lo mejor que podía.

- a no? – dijo él mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

- pues lo siento…no- esta actitud de Ranma la ponía nerviosa, pero no iba a demostrar..

- estás segura?- dijo él mirándola directo a los ojos y acercándose más a ella.

- ajá, además si lo que pretendes es hacerme creer que vas a besarme pues pierdes tu tiempo porque se muy bien que no te atreverías a hacerlo, no eres tan audaz!

- eso crees eh?

- si, no eres tan val…- no pudo terminar porque Ranma la calló con un beso, lento, suave que después de unos segundos fue correspondido por ella , Ranma la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a él, ella puso sus brazos en el cuello de su prometido, y el beso evolucionó ahora era fuerte y lleno de pasión.

- eso es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer, que es lo que crees ahora Akane.-

- Akane!?

- Akane!?

- DESPIERTA AKANE!!!-gritó Ranma mientras tronaba los dedos en frente del rostro de su prometida, despertándola así de su sopor.

- Que? Lo siento, decías?- dijo recobrando la postura, el ver a Ranma entrenando le causaba muchas cosas, pero era la primera vez que alucinaba con un beso, entonces, debería hacerlo oficial, estaba literalmente loca por Ranma.

- te pregunte que qué querías- respondió él muchacho extrañado por la actitud de Ranma – Akane, te sientes bien?

- si, lo siento es solo que estaba pensando. Ah! Vine a avisarte que la cena está lista.- y con esto salió de la habitación dejando a Ranma un poco confundido ¿En qué podía haber estado pensando Akane?, se encogió de hombros y susurró:

- ¡mujeres!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era una noche como cualquier otra, bueno, aunque para los Tendo esto no necesariamente significa que era una noche tranquila, así que aclaro, era una noche sin novedades ni agitaciones y la cena transcurría con normalidad, todos comían y bebían los manjares que habían sido preparados por Kasumi, la noche prometía terminar de cenar, tal vez ver un poco la televisión, cepillarse los dientes e ir a la cama, y digo prometía porque de repente llamaron a la puerta.

- yo iré- dijo Kasumi levantándose de su lugar; después de unos instantes regresó.

- Papá, es un extraño dice que ha venido de muy lejos y quiere retar al dojo.

- que? Por qué ahora, estamos cenando!!!- se quejó Ranma.

- bueno hay que atender al retador- dijo Soun levantándose para dirigirse al dojo, seguido de Ranma y toda la familia.

En el dojo se encontraba un Joven de la edad de Ranma, un poco más alto, de piel pálida, cabello corto con un estilo moderno (N/A: no se si vieron a Drake de Drake & Josh cuando fue jurado en miss teen, es a ese corte al que me refiero: lacio hacia delante; no se como describirlo ) vestía unos pantalones negros anchos, una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, una capa y botas.

- Soy Kamakura Akira, y vengo a retarte Saotome Ranma.

** Quien será este extraño retador, aceptará Ranma el reto (que pregunta mas estupida no creen? ), bueno esperen el siguiente caps, que vendrá...no se cuando, y si alguien me ayuda a manejar esta pagina se lo agradecería con el alma; los veo en el sgt. cap.**

**un beso **

**Atenea**


	2. El Retador y La Cura

**Hola!!!!**

**Quiero Darles mil gracias por el apoyo, en especial a Shojo88, que me envió mi primer review, a ella le dedico este capitulo.**

**Ranma y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_En el Capítulo Anterior…_

_En el dojo se encontraba un Joven de la edad de Ranma, un poco más alto, de piel pálida, cabello corto con un estilo moderno, vestía unos pantalones negros anchos, una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, una capa y botas._

_- Soy Kamakura Akira, y vengo a retarte Saotome Ranma._

**- Capitulo 2 –**

**El retador y la Cura**

- Como sabes mi nombre?!- preguntó Ranma.

- me hablaron sobre ti, dicen que eres el mejor peleador de la ciudad- en ese momento Akira reparó en Akane- usted debe ser Akane; es mas linda de lo que dijeron.- dijo mirando a la susodicha directamente a los ojos; en ese momento Akane experimentó una extraña sensación, le parecía que conocía a este chico pero no sabía de donde.

- yo…gracias- dijo aun tratando de recordar donde había visto al muchacho, el hizo un especie de reverencia con su cabeza para luego voltear la mirada hacia Ranma.

- Bien Saotome…tengo una propuesta para ti.-anunció Akira- Si yo gano, la mano de Akane me será cedida junto con este dojo.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo- susurró Nabiky, akane se veía tan enfadada que no podía pronunciar una palabra.

- y en el hipotético caso de que ganes…- continuó- yo te daré la cura para tu maldición. Aceptas?.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes; como podía este muchacho saber sobre la maldición de Ranma, si al parecer era la primera vez que lo veía, eso era muy extraño. Ranma lo miró y dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y respondió.

- Claro que acepto- ante esto Akane miró a ambos con indignación.

- ¿Como pueden apostarme como si fuera un objeto?, yo no acepto ser tratada de esa forma¿que acaso no les importa lo que yo quiero?- Reclamó Akane acercándose a ellos totalmente furiosa.

- Perdone, si la hice sentir de ese modo pero lo único que quiero es alejarla de las garras de este idiota.- dijo Akira, tomó la mano de akane y depositó un beso en ella, Ranma cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria, este gesto le había molestado de sobremanera.

- No la toques, aun no he perdido, ella sigue siendo mía- dijo Ranma molesto y sin pensar, esto sorprendió mucho a Akane y le molestó también no podía creer lo machista que eran.

- No te pertenezco, no le pertenezco a nadie!!!- exclamó Akane, pero nadie le prestó atención esta vez.

- ¿y cuando piensas enfrentarte a mi? – preguntó Ranma.

- ¿Que te parece ahora mismo?, amenos que no te sientas listo-

- ¡me parece perfecto! Yo siempre estoy listo.- Ranma demostraba mucha seguridad en si mismo, el tipo no se veía realmente como un luchador poderoso, tenía rasgos muy finos, mas bien parecía un modelo, pero era mejor no fiarse de las apariencias.- solo una cosa antes de empezar, quiero ver el antídoto.

- muy bien…- dijo mientras sacaba algo de su capa – Estas son las infusiones purificadoras - le mostró dos pequeños frascos de cristal, ambos contenían liquido, uno de color dorado y el otro de color azul. -su nombre se debe a que quitará cualquier maldición o conjuro que pese sobre cualquier persona; ahora que tal si empezamos.

Ambos se pusieron uno en frente del otro, se saludaron y tomaron sus posiciones, se miraron a los ojos y pasaron unos segundos antes de que Akira lanzara el primer ataque, el cual Ranma esquivó con facilidad, Akira le dio un golpe directo en el estómago, lo que dejó a Ranma sin aire, pateó sus piernas haciéndolo caer, pero Ranma se levantó muy rápido, y atacó a su oponente con una lluvia de golpes y patadas, el retador trataba de bloquear sus golpes pero Ranma era mas rápido que él.

- ¿Que pasa es todo lo que tienes?- se burló Ranma

- Aun no has visto nada- respondió akira

Pasaron unos minutos más de combate, Akira no parecía tener el mismo nivel que Ranma, ni mucho menos ser más fuerte que él, ya que solo le había podido dar uno cuantos golpes, el tipo era un fanfarrón no era un buen oponente; Ranma usó su técnica de las castañas calientes, y unos segundos después Akira cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse.

- ¡Gané! –los ojos de Ranma estaban llenos de emoción al saber que al fin iba a curarse de la maldición que tenía desde hace 2 largos años, toda la humillación y el sufrimiento desaparecerían.- ¡quiero mi premio!

- Toma – respondió Akira con desprecio y le lazó las botellas que contenían el antídoto, Ranma las atrapó sin problemas.

- Que debo hacer con ellas- lo miró interrogante.

- debes poner una gota de cada una en la tina de baño, la tina debe estar llena con agua caliente, luego solo te bañas.- dijo fríamente.

-es todo?- preguntó, Akira asintió

– Ahora si no te importa me largo de aquí –dijo Akira dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de irse miró a Akane y se fue.

- Muchas felicidades Ranma!!!!- dijo Kasumi

- si, que buena suerte, Ranma felicitaciones!!!- dijo Nabiky

- Oh, Ranma al fin encontraste la cura a tu maldición, creoo que ahora es un buen tiempo para que Akane y tu se casen.- dijo Soun con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Que? No que buen tiempo ni que nada yo no quiero casarme!!!- respondió Ranma.

-¡¡¡ Hijo como te atreves a hablar de esa forma!!!- dijo Genma fingiendo indignación y acto seguido se lazó a quitar le a Ranma las pequeñas botellas que contenían el antídoto, Ranma lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la cara.

- No seas tonto papá, hay suficiente para los dos, no escuchaste que debo usar solo una gota?- Ranma estaba muy feliz, pero algo le faltaba, entonces se dio cuenta, Akane no estaba allí.

- Donde está Akane?- preguntó

- dijo que iba su habitación- le respondió Nabiky – Seguramente está molesta contigo por haberla apostado.

Sin decir nada más Ranma se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akane, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, golpeó.

- adelante- akane respondió al llamado sin expresión en su voz, por su parte, Ranma abrió la puerta y entró.- ah, eres tu.

- ¿estas molesta?

- no para nada, estoy que salto de alegría, por cierto, felicidades por tu triunfo al fin tienes lo que más querías- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- Akane, no te pongas así.

- ¿que no me ponga como? Si estoy de lo más bien, fíjate

- Akane lo siento no quise…

- No me gusta que me traten como un objeto Ranma, dime, que tal si hubieras perdido- dijo poniéndose de pie, Ranma sonrió

- Yo nunca pierdo- le respondió con arrogancia

- me imaginaba que dirías algo como eso; ahora respóndeme, que tal si como siempre ganas, y soy yo la que quiere irse y ser novia de tu oponente- dijo ella muy seria – ¿te importaría? – Ranma frunció el seño.

- Claro que me importaría, Akane, eres mi prometida!!!

- eso es todo? Te recuerdo, que solo estamos comprometidos por nuestros padres, por lo tanto no soy nada importante para ti, es por eso que me apuestas, por que no te importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo.

- No digas eso, Akane, sabes muy bien que las cosas no son así, tal vez al principio fue así, tu eres muy importante para mi- dijo sonrojándose, no solía decir ese tipo de cosas y a pesar de que con el tiempo había madurado todavía se le hacía difícil expresarse.

- Eres una buena amiga, siempre me apoyas, y estás ahí cuando te necesito, no quería lastimarte, lo siento, es solo que era la oportunidad de mi vida. Lo lamento mucho.- En realidad se veía muy apenado, Akane sonrió, una amiga, no era eso lo que quería ser para él pero ya era algo.

- Gracias Akane

- por qué?

- por ayudarme a conseguir la cura. - Dijo él mirándola a los ojos- me perdonas? Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

- en serio lo prometes?- dijo totalmente calmada.

- si- se puso la mano derecha en el pecho- Palabra de honor.

- Está bien, te perdono.- ella sonrió y él la abrazó.

- creo que debes quitarte la maldición ante de que pase algo más.- dijo ella con preocupación.

- tienes razón.

**En otro lugar**

**- **cumpliste con tu parte Akira?

- está hecho padre

Estaba en el baño, la tina llenándose de agua caliente, se quitó la ropa, cerró el grifo y tomó el primer frasco, echó la gota e hizo lo mismo con el otro frasco, en ese momento apareció una luz resplandeciente, casi cegadora, Ranma se sorprendió un poco, se metió en la tina, apenas se sentó sintió como si algo se desprendiera de él, era como haber estado sucio por mucho tiempo, en frente de él apareció su forma femenina, la cual fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el brillo de la tina, salió de ella e inmediatamente se echó agua fría...

- SOY NORMAAAAL!!!!!!!

**Bien, como dije al principio, estoy muy agradecida porlos reviews, pensé que siendo optimista tendría uno pero tengo tres, que emoción!!! ahora quiero pedir disculpas porque los capitulos son realmente cortos, lo que pasa es que no soy tan descriptiva y siento que si los hago mas largos voy a ir muy rápido, pero si alguien me da un consejo para hacerlos mas largos, juro que lo haré. Otra cosa que quiero compartir con ustedes es que hice un casting para una película (para televisión) y me escogieron!!! claro que es un papel de extra, pero algo es algo no creen, bueno por esta razón talvez me demore un poco en actualizar porque las grabaciones son de 6:00 AM a 6 PM, y no voy a tener tiempo, seguro que es una semana, o tal vez menos.**

**Besos**

**Atenea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Queridas lectoras, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de Fabricando un Futuro, en verdad espero que les esté gustando mis historia, les cuento que este cap estaba listo desde hace dias pero por problemas técnicos no lo había podido subir y luego entre a clases en fin… cualquier cosa que quieran decirme me dejan un review ok? **

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen su dueña y creadora es Rumiko Takahashi.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Estaba en el baño, la tina llenándose de agua caliente, se quitó la ropa, cerró el grifo y tomó el primer frasco, echó la gota e hizo lo mismo con el otro frasco, en ese momento apareció una luz resplandeciente, casi cegadora, Ranma se sorprendió un poco, se metió en la tina, apenas se sentó sintió como si algo se desprendiera de él, era como haber estado sucio por mucho tiempo, en frente de él apareció su forma femenina, la cual fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el brillo de la tina, salió de ella e inmediatamente se echó agua fría..._

_- SOY NORMAAAAL!!!!!!!-_

**Fabricando un Futuro**

**- Capítulo 3 -**

**Al Fin!!!**

Ranma salió disparado del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura, era tanta su alegría que ni siquiera se percató de ello; no sabía a donde ir a quien decirle primero, lo único que sabía es que era libre al fin ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, no tendría que preocuparse de la lluvia, ni que se burlaran de él por su maldición, ahora era una persona normal; Que gracioso es el destino, las veces que había buscado la cura a su maldición había fallado por una u otra razón, y ahora así sin más viene a él. Ranma corrió hacia la sala donde observó sorprendido que toda la familia lo esperaba.

- Soy normal, soy un hombre – dijo al borde las lágrimas, los rostros de los demás se pusieron muy radiantes, y luego pusieron una cara de sorpresa.

- Se nota!!!- comentó Nabiky con un dejo de burla, Kasumi rió por lo bajo mientras Soun le tapaba los ojos, Akane bajó la mirada toda sonrojada, y Genma se reía a carcajadas.

- Pero que demonios les pasa- preguntó el joven intrigado.

- Es más de lo que he visto de ti en todos estos años - Nabiky le señaló la parte baja de su cintura, Ranma bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la toalla.

- Rayos!- se sonrojó hasta las orejas, en un rápido movimiento recogió la toalla, se la puso y salió corriendo de allí.

Después de unos minutos Ranma bajó ya vestido, pero aun apenado por el incidente.

- Yo, siento lo de…- trató de explicar.

- Si, no importa muchacho, ahora siéntate tenemos que hablar- dijo Soun con un semblante serio.

- Primero quiero felicitarte porque volviste a la normalidad- en ese momento, todos los otros miembros de la familia comenzaron a felicitarlo, hasta que poco a poco las frases alentadoras se fueron apagando.

- Y ahora que ya resolviste tu problema- continuó Genma

– Queremos fijar la fecha de tu boda con Akane.- anunciaron Soun y Genma, ambos con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Que?!- exclamaron al unísono Ranma y Akane.

- Pues si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, y claro desde la costosa boda arruinado- Soun recordaba con tristeza todo lo que había gastado en esa ocasión, y todo para que?, para que destruyeran todo, y encima no se case nadie, suspiró.

- creo que ya es hora de que se casen- terminó Soun.

- Oh Dios! Debía suponer que harían algo como esto.- dijo Ranma para si mismo. – Escuchen bien, no voy a casarme!!!

- Yo tampoco quiero casarme, lo haré cuando quiera y con quien quiera, que se creen, que son para decidir por nosotros.- exclamó Akane furiosa.

- Pero Akane, hija, si la última vez tu querías casarte…- dijo Soun incrédulo y la menor de sus hijas enrojeció casi inmediatamente.

- Ehh…eso solo fue un mal entendido- Akane miró de reojo a su prometido- Además nadie me ha preguntado últimamente, si quiero casarme o no; y las opiniones cambian, sabían?

- Ella tiene razón, y además, ni siquiera sabe cocinar, no sobreviviría ni una semana, con ella.- Ranma recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su futura esposa, por tal atrevimiento dejándole un chichón muy grande.

- ¿Lo ven?, ¡no merezco esto!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza

- ¿si tu?, ni que fueras el premio gordo- arremetió Akane.

- ¿Eso piensas?, entonces explícame por qué tengo 4 prometidas que se pelean por mi a cada momento?

- cuatro prometidas que se pelean por ti? Pues a mi no me cuentes porque si fuera por mi, te regalaba a esa bola de ineptas que solo son tus prometidas porque, una fue tu padre quien te prometió, la otra porque te comiste su premio y luego la derrotaste, y la última está simplemente deschavetada!!!.

- por lo menos yo tengo quien me siga, dime tu a quien tienes.

- jajaja, no te lo puedo decir, porque son tantos que ni siquiera se sus nombres!!!, si no mal recuerdo TODOS LOS CHICOS DE LA ESCUELA ESTABAN DETRÁS DE MI!!!!

- Eso Akane, se llama ceguera colectiva!!!

- Baka!!!

- Kawaiikune!!!

- BASTA!!!- gritó Genma.

- por que no hacen lo que los demás y maduran si?- dijo Nabiky en un tono de aburrimiento.

- Nabiky tiene razón chicos, no van a resolver nada gritando de esa manera – les aconsejó Kasumi.

- Está decidido, van a casarse, y para que se sientan mejor, dejaremos que ustedes escojan la fecha, pero que no pase de este año!!!- sentenció Soun mientras Genma asentía de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane y Ranma seguían peleados, la chica no podía creer lo voluble y ambigua que era su relación con Ranma, en un momento le decía que su amiga y le agradecía por estar a su lado, y al otro ambos se peleaban como un par de niños malcriados, era increíble la inestabilidad emocional que ambos tenían, sabían que los dos tenían por lo menos algo de culpa en cada enfrentamiento, pero jamás lo aceptarían delante del otro; era por esa misma razón que Akane pretendía darle a Ranma una muestra de lo bella y deseada que podía llegar a ser, estaba segura de que Toshiro Yamakana iría a la fiesta de Hitomi que se realizaría esa misma noche, estaría con él durante toda la fiesta y no tomaría en cuenta a Ranma así este se daría cuenta de que ella también despertaba pasiones sonrió al pensar en su maquiavélico plan, pero reflexionó un momento, ¿acaso eso sería jugar con los sentimientos de Toshiro solo por demostrarle a Ranma que estaba equivocado?, no lo creo, pensó para si misma, puesto que el muchacho había estado detrás de ella casi desde que comenzó el año y no era malo darle una oportunidad, Toshiro le caía muy bien, era educado, gentil, gracioso, y muy guapo nunca accedió a salir con él porque tenía muy bien definido lo que sentía por Ranma, pero ahora que Ranma le había dicho que la consideraba "su amiga" ya no sabia que hacer, era muy claro que él jamás tendría nada con ella, tal vez hace algún tiempo él pudo haber estado enamorado de ella tal como le confesó, aquel día en Jusenkyo cuando pensó que estaba muerta, pero la cruda verdad era que los sentimientos cambian, y más aun en la adolescencia cuando cada día se experimentan cosas nuevas y nacen nuevos sentimientos; aferrada a esta teoría concluyó con que si Ranma no la quería como ella a él, por qué demonios debía ella quedarse sufriendo, esperando a que su amado se fijara en ella como en aquellas cursis telenovelas de las doce del día. Por qué no mejor tener una actitud positiva y darse una oportunidad con otras personas.

Después de varias reflexiones más Akane decidió ir al centro comercial a comprar algo nuevo que ponerse esa noche, ya que como lo había comprobado el día anterior no tenía nada de ropa; horas después regresaba a su casa, con algunos paquetes, había comprado unos lindos jeans, una blusa de hombros descubiertos de color turquesa, zapatos altos del mismo color de la blusa, y accesorios (entiéndase collar, aretes y pulsera), estaba muy contenta con su elección, le había costado una larga caminata, pero había valido la pena. Entró a su habitación y dejó las compras sobre la cama, y dio un ligero masaje a sus adoloridos pies de pronto su estómago gruño de hambre, era cierto había salido a las 10 de la mañana y eran casi las 2 y no había comido, decidió bajar para conseguir algo de alimento, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Ranma.

- Al fin apareces…- le dijo Ranma con cierto rencor.

- Acaso me necesitas para algo?- preguntó Akane.

- no, simplemente no sabía donde habías ido

- Ahora tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?

- claro que no!!! Es solo que esta mañana cuando desperté me extrañó la paz que se sentía en la casa, y luego me di cuenta de que no estabas.

- jajaja, muy gracioso- rió Akane con sarcasmo. – Fui de compras, no tenía qué ponerme para esta noche.

- Akane, Akane…aunque la mona se vista de seda…

- y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, lo vives en carne propia- respondió rápidamente Akane comenzando en enfurecerse.

- jajaja – fue su turno de reír sarcásticamente – lo que sea, y a que hora nos vamos?

- nos vamos? – Preguntó señalando a Ranma y a ella misma – no lo creo…voy a ir con alguien más.

- Que?

- Toshiro ofreció llevarme- mintió Akane solo por no dejar a Ranma ganar.

- No lo permito- dijo fríamente.

- no tienes que permitirme nada, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que quiero es ir a la fiesta con Toshiro.- Ranma la tomó por los brazos con una fuerza innecesaria, ella lo miró a los ojos lo cuales reflejaban furia, y de pronto ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, ahora estaba en un bosque donde los árboles deshojados por el otoño daban un ambiente lúgubre, y quien la tomaba de los brazos, parecía ser Ranma, pero no lo era, tenía algunas facciones diferentes, un traje distinto, pero su voz y su mirada eran las mismas.

- _No permitiré que ese imbecil se quede contigo!!!- dijo el hombre con rabia, y al instante siguiente la abrazó_

- ¿me estás escuchando…? A…Akane estás bien?- Ranma e calmó al notar que Akane tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar dormida con los ojos abiertos

– Akane! – un repentino zarandeo de parte de Ranma la despertó. – Que te pasa?.

- Yo…tu…estábamos…- trató de hablar pero ninguna frase completa salió de su boca.

- ¿que?- preguntó el chico un poco confundido.

- ¡¡¡que…que…que me sueltes me estás lastimando!!!- respondió recuperando la conciencia, no iba a decirle lo que en realidad le había pasado de seguro le diría que estaba loca, ¿pero que habría sido esa extraña alucinación?, no teniendo mejor explicación se lo atribuyó todo al hambre que tenía.

- lo siento, no quise hacerlo – Ranma se disculpo con una mezcla de culpabilidad y enojo.

- no importa – dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia a la disculpa y dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador.

- En serio piensas ir con…- Ranma tronaba los dedos y miraba hacia arriba fingiendo que no recordaba el nombre del otro muchacho.

- Toshiro? – dijo preparándose un sándwich

- ah! Si ese

- si, ha sido muy amable desde que lo conocí, ¿por qué no habría de querer ir con él?

- Porque todos saben que YO soy tu prometido, que demonios crees que va a decir la gente?

- No lo se ni me interesa.

- sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras!!!

Había conseguido alterar a Ranma y eso era un triunfo, sabía muy bien por donde atacarlo, pues el ojiazul tenía la filosofía del no lo quiero, pero es mío y no quiero que nadie lo toque; pero ahora el problema estaba en que Toshiro no la había invitado, que justificación iba a darle a Ranma, cuando llegara la hora de irse y su acompañante no llegara, ya lo pensaría mientras comía.

Ranma estaba sorprendido y molesto con lo que Akane le había dicho, es que acaso no pensaba que el payaso ese podría querer hacerle daño, o tal vez solo…usarla, su sangre hirvió ante este pensamiento, en todos esos años nunca había salido con nadie y ahora repentinamente decía que iba a salir con otro. Pero si ese tipo pensaba que iba a tener las cosas fáciles estaba muy equivocado, si, se iba a arrepentir de haber puesto los ojos en SU prometida, estaría vigilándolos toda la noche y ay de él si intentaba algo.

Eran ya las 8:45 p.m. y Akane estaba casi lista solo le faltaban unos detalles, ya tenía lista la excusa que le daría a Ranma, solo le rogaba a Kami que el chico le creyera, y esa extraña alucinación la había intrigado toda la tarde, tal vez había visto la escena en alguna película y la recordó en ese momento; se miró al espejo por última vez, sonrió al ver su reflejo, se veía muy bien, no mas que eso estaba hermosa, el maquillaje y la ropa nueva eran solo los acompañantes de la belleza propia de Akane. Bajó y se despidió de su padre y de Genma entonces bajó Ranma.

- No vas a esperar a Mr. Kindness?- preguntó cuando salían de la casa.

- No, tuvo una emergencia familiar y no sabe si va. Si puede ir nos encontramos en la fiesta y no lo llames Mr. Kindness!!!

- Lo llamo como me dé la gana, pero a mi me parece que te dejó plantada!!!- dijo con una mueca de burla

- No lo hizo y si así fuera no te importa – dijo Akane comenzando a enfadarse.

- Tienes razón, no me importa. – llamó a un taxi, se subieron, Ranma le indicó la dirección y siguieron discutiendo en el camino.

**Continuará…**

**Hola de nuevo, hoy me voy a la playa a pasar semana santa y el domingo es mi cumple cumplo 17 añitos así que por fa déjenme un review de felicitación, jeje, ya quiero torta; una vez mas les doy gracias a todas por la acogida. **

**Un beso **

**Atenea**


	4. Fiesta!

**Fabricando un Futuro**

**Fiesta**

Las luces, la música, las joviales conversaciones, todo se prestaba para que la fiesta fuera todo un éxito y todos se divirtieran, sin embargo, Ranma y Akane seguían molestos el uno con el otro, desde que habían llegado a la gran fiesta cada uno había ido por su lado, sin tomarse en cuenta; Akane estaba harta de todo, era un circulo vicioso, que se repetía al menos cada semana, hablaban, discutían, se insultaban, se enojaban, no se hablaban, hasta que pasara algo que los obligara a hacer las paces, o alguno diera su brazo a torcer, en fin…suspiró miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y allí estaba Ranma, conversando con Hiroshi y Daisuke, pensó que era mejor dejarlo, así que fue por una bebida.

- ¿Akane? - preguntó un chico de ojos castaños.

- hola Toshiro¿Como estás?

- no tan bien como tú, te ves hermosa- el halago hizo que Akane se sonrojara.

- Gracias, tu también – respondió con una sonrisa, no mentía el chico en cuestión era muy guapo, cabello y ojos castaños, alto, barbilla fuerte, cejas pobladas, en fin como dirían algunas, "Todo un bom-bom"- y…como has estado?

- pues, no tan bien, hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo Toshiro mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero ella apartó la mirada, le incomodaba que la viera de esa forma.- ¿Quieres bailar?- Akane solo asintió.

Ranma se hizo el que no le importaba lo que Akane hiciera en aquella fiesta, así que fingió conversar con sus amigos, pero en realidad estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hiciera, vio como ella se acercaba a la mesa pero a ella se acercaba, el idiota ese!, como se llamaba…no lo recordaba, creyó que era un invento de Akane el que el idiota en cuestión la había invitado a ir a la fiesta con él; Toshiro se había acercado mucho a Akane, y le dijo algo que la hizo sonrojar, eso no le olía nada bien, estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento pero...

- y entonces le dije, pero mamá no es nada serio!! Y ella me dijo no me importa lo que tú consideras serio quiero conocer a esa chica y no me rezongues!!!- relataba Daisuke imitando la voz de su madre.- Ranma estás escuchándome?

- eh? – logró pronunciar Ranma dejando de vigilar a Akane

- que si me estás escuchando.

- Lo siento yo…

- Déjalo Daisuke, no ves que está vigilando a Toshiro y a Akane, un hombre tiene que cuidar de lo suyo- dijo Hiroshi en tono solemne.

- Yo? Vigilándolos? Como si me importara lo que Akane y ese tipo hicieran- Ranma trataba de ocultar sus celos lo más que podía, no iba a permitir que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que le afectaba.

- ¿En serio? Entonces por qué nunca nos dejaste salir con ella – preguntó Daisuke.

- Agradézcanme por eso, Akane tiene muy mal carácter, se enfada por nada, podría matarte con su comida, es fea y su cuerpo parece un ladrillo.

- ¿Ladrillo? Pues a mi me parece mas bien un reloj de arena – comentó Hiroshi.

- Yo estoy de a cuerdo con Hiroshi- agregó Daisuke bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.- a menos que…ya lo hayas comprobado, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Ranma quien había imitado a Daisuke, escupió la cerveza de golpe, a causa del indiscreto comentario.

- crees acaso que estoy loco?- Dijo furioso

- ya, está bien, no es para tanto, pero no le veo nada de malo a Akane, al contrario…- Daisuke no terminó de hablar ya que Ranma lo interrumpió.

- Quieres dejar de hablar de Akane?- reclamó Ranma.

- Está bien, iré por más cervezas.

- te acompaño- Daisuke y Hiroshi se levantaron de sus lugares dejando a Ranma solo este aprovechó para buscar a Akane con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

Akane y Toshiro habían estado bailando durante un largo rato, así que fueron por una cerveza y salieron al balcón para tomar aire; el chico había sido muy lindo con ella, la hacía sentir realmente bien, pero por más que trataba no podía verlo como más que amigo, mientras que él hacia todo por conquistarla, trataba de tomar su mano pero ella la quitaba disimuladamente.

- no, son lindas las estrellas?- preguntó el muchacho tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación.

- si, definitivamente lo son…no hay nada mas hermoso- respondió ella.

- te equivocas, si lo hay- bebió un sorbo – tu…- Akane no sabía que responder, pero parecía estar de suerte ya que justo en ese momento llegó Hitomi.

- Akane!, que bueno que viniste,- dijo la muchacha sonriendo- lo siento no te había visto, tu sabes…vino mas gente de la que esperaba.- su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse al ver a Toshiro, pero en seguida la recuperó.

- Toshiro nos permites un momento?- preguntó cortésmente.

- Claro! Voy por más cervezas, ya vuelvo Akane.- con esto entró a la casa, cuando Hitomi se aseguró de que ya no podría escucharlas dijo.

- Que haces con Toshiro?

- solo conversábamos

- Akane, él está enamorado de ti.

- Lo se, y…

- y…debes alejarte de él, Ranma es tu prometido no debes andar con nadie más.

- pero quien dice que ando con Toshiro, solo conversábamos!, además, a Ranma le importa un comino nuestro compromiso.- replicó terminándose su cerveza.

- lo único que se, Akane, es que ustedes están comprometidos y le debes respeto- Hitomi entró de nuevo en la casa dejando a Akane con una cara de "¿y a esta que bicho le picó?", en realidad Hitomi jamás se había metido en la relación entre Ranma y ella, le resultó muy extraño que se comportara así.

Ranma buscó a su prometida, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, tal vez porque se había escondido de él, o tal ves…porque la bebida estaba haciendo efecto en él, se sentía algo mareado, pero aun podía mantenerse en pie, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Akane, quien sabe que podrían estar haciendo, solo el pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, no sabía por qué cuando la vio con él no fue y la alejó de aquel idiota, pero no! Claro tenía que dejar llevarse por su orgullo y hacer como si no le importaba.

- Oh! Allí estás!- Hitomi se acercaba a él a paso apresurado – he estado buscándote por todas partes¿Dónde estabas?

- Yo…

- bueno eso no es lo importante ahora; ¿Sabes, Akane está con Toshiro?- Ranma intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Hitomi se adelantó – ¿y acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombrecito como para ir a defender lo que es tuyo?, están en el balcón, ve!- le dijo la chica, Ranma no dijo nada sino que se dirigió hacia donde ella le había dicho.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba su prometida en compañía de Toshiro, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del alcohol, riendo, el viento sopló haciendo que algunos mechones de cabello cubrieran el rostro de Akane, Toshiro los apartó con su mano, luego acarició sus mejillas, en ese momento Ranma entró en escena.

- Akane, ven conmigo!- dijo, no, mas bien ordeno Ranma tomándola de la muñeca.

- Ranma que…

- disculpa pero ella está conmigo- reclamó Toshiro.

- no te metas en lo que no te importa.

- nunca me meto en lo que no me importa, la cuestión aquí es que Akane si me importa, y no voy a permitirte tratarla de esa manera.

- Ranma suéltame- pidió akane, pero Ranma parecía no haberla escuchado.

- mira, no se cuales sean tus intenciones con Akane, pero por si no lo sabías, ella es mi novia y no quiero que te le acerques.- le advirtió Ranma señalándolo.

- Ranma sueltame!!!- volvió a decir Akane un poco más fuerte y él la soltó.

- ¡Solo escúchate! Eres un ridículo, la tratas como si fuera un objeto, la humillas en la menor oportunidad y cuando la vez con alguien haces el novio celoso.- arremetió Toshiro.

- La forma en que lleve mi relación con Akane es entre ella y yo a nadie más le interesa.

- Ya Basta!!!- Gritó Akane – quieren dejar de actuar como niños!!- ambos se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos con rabia.- Toshiro nos permites? Tengo que hablar con Ranma- el muchacho solo asintió y sin decir nada se fue.

- ¿por qué te comportas de esa forma?

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera, quedarme tranquilo mientras ese tipo y tu hacían quien sabe que?

- Estás loco, solo hablábamos!!- A Akane le parecía que había repetido esa frase mil veces esa noche.

- Akane, no estoy ciego ¡estaba tocándote!

- lo dices como si…agh! No se por que te doy explicaciones, no te las debo- Akane se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero Ranma la tomó del brazo, impulsado por el efecto del alcohol, la acercó hacia él, puso su otra mano en la nuca de ella y la besó, pero no duró mucho, pues Akane lo empujó.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces?-

- Si tú no me debes explicaciones, yo tampoco te las debo.- Ranma la abrazó por la cintura y la besó de nuevo, ella intentaba zafarse, pero era evidente de que él era mucho más fuerte, después de unos segundos, ella comenzó a responder, cuando se separaron él le dijo

- Prometo que si me dices que quieres irte con ese imbécil, te dejaré en paz…- ella no respondió, solo se puso de puntitas y esta vez fue Akane, quien inició el beso.

Hitomi, quien había visto toda la escena, solo sonrió desde la esquina en la que estaba escondida.

**Hola!!!!**

**Pues no, no me morí, es solo que este es mi último año de lo que aquí (Ecuador) se llama bachillerato, y que en algunos de sus países creo que se llamaría preparatoria, osea que ya me voy a graduar, bueno, recien comienzan las clases y han mandado montañas de deberes, y verán como estudio Informática, tengo que hacer un sistema, programa o como lo quieran llamar para poder graduarme, además ya comenzamos a entrenar (soy Cheerleader) por que ya se acercan las competencias y tengo una presentación el 10 de mayo, esto quiere decir que me voy de mi casa a las 6:30 AM y regreso a las 5:30 de la tarde; en serio mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Pero basta de mi, quiero en verdad agradecerles por su atención y que se tomen el tiempo para leerme, quería decirles que aunque no vamos a ver a Akira en un largo, él es muy importante en este fic, así que pongan atención por que él no es el único importante…jeje! Bueno, a continuación contesto los reviews!!!!**

**vivianalejandra: **Hola querida gracias por tu gran review; déjame decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ellos dos son como niños pequeños y creo que podrán madurar en todos los sentidos , pero nunca sobre quien tiene la razón, sus personalidades son demasiado parecidas, y nunca van a dejar que el otro ganen sin haber dado una buena discusión, jeje; siempre me molesta que cuando Ranma le dice algo ofensivo a Akane, ella solo de pega o se va corriendo y llora, por eso quise cambiar eso de ella en el fic, en este caso hice que se pareciera a mi yo soy una peleona pero no de golpes sino de palabras. Un beso, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Kari Saotome: **Hola, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y espero que este capítulo te guste tambien, perdón por la demora, cuidate!

**Shojo88: **Amiga del mundísimo!!! Gracias por tu review!!! Me encantó como formulaste tu pregunta sobre la alucinación "_¿Qué diablos significa?_", lo siento pero aun no puedo decirlo, y todavía falta para que lo sepas, te aseguro que es mejor que no te hagas conjeturas apresuradas, asi que tendrás que quedare con la duda. Un abrazo!

**Alenis: **Hola!!! Gracias por tu comentario; en mi fic puse a Akane controlada y que peleara mas con palabras que con puños por que me parece que el golpe le podrá doler a Ranma unos momentos, pero las palabras podrían golpear más su orgullo y dejarlo enfurecido y sin saber como defenderse jeje, por lo de la alucinación, tendrás que esperar un poco, un beso, cuidate!

**Megumi-minami:** Hi!!! Gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te guste; se que debería hacer los capítulos más largos, pero no me sale, se suponía que este debería tener 10 páginas en Word, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo y preferí subirlo como está a que pase más tiempo, pero te prometo que el próximo, viene más largo; en cuanto a lo de la alucinación, si, si tiene relevancia, presta atención a los detalles.

**Gabyhyatt: **hola!! Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste.

**Adrichan: **Gracias por el review, pues el antídoto en si no es el arma, digamos que es parte. Un beso, cuidate!!


	5. La Peor Pesadilla

Fabricando un Futuro

La Peor Pesadilla

Los pajarillos trinan en la fresca mañana, todo estaba muy callado aún, los primeros rayos de sol dieron de lleno en la cara de Ranma haciendo que se despertara y se diera cuenta de que tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo que vio lo aterró tanto como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio; Akane estaba a su lado, al parecer cubierta solo con una sábana, de repente su dolor de cabeza se triplicó.

_no, no esto no puede estar sucediendo es solo un sueño…una pesadilla- _estaba en shock no sabia lo que había sucedido, el nunca se habría atrevido a hacer algo así con Akane pero al parecer la borrachera que se habían pegado había influido en su forma de actuar, no recordaba ni donde estaba ni como había llegado allí, miró a su prometida, con un poco de culpabilidad, se veía tan hermosa, como siempre, o tal vez aun más, la sábana le cubría muy poco, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y sus delicados hombros, su cabello alborotado cubría parte de su rostro, entonces vino a él una pregunta ¿que haría? Cuando Akane se despertara seguro lo acusaría de algo, y no querría verlo nunca más en su vida; ante este pensamiento se levantó de la cama de brinco, y recogió su ropa dispuesto a vestirse, el brusco movimiento hizo que la chica despertara.

- pero que…- Akane se dio vuelta para encontrase a Ranma vistiéndose, en ese momento se quedó paralizada y lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirarse, lo que encontró fue a si misma cubierta tan solo con una fina sábana, entonces reaccionó.

- Ranma, como pudiste?!!!- tal como Ranma había predicho, Akane ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

- Akane…que como pude que?...no creerás que yo…- respondió él extrañado, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- como pudiste hacerme esto!!!

- de que hablas?

- tu te aprovechaste de mi, de seguro esperaste a que me emborrachara…-dijo ella llorando pero Ranma no la dejó terminar.

- Mira Akane, yo… no… no recuerdo nada de anoche pero estoy seguro de que si esto pasó fue con tu consentimiento, no soy ningún cobarde como para forzarte, jamás lo haría entiendes? Jamás te haría daño- dijo él completamente furioso- es más!! Como puedes pensar que yo te haría algo como eso, pensé que confiabas en mi!!!

- yo…lo siento… pero es que,- sus palabras eran interrumpidas por el profuso llanto- no quería que esto pasara…no así, yo quería que fuera especial, con alguien que me amara, pero ni siquiera lo recuerdo.- a Ranma estas palabras le dolieron mucho y la llama de los celos se encendió al comprender que ella soñaba con otro y no con él, la sola idea de que alguien que no fuera él, la hiciera suya lo ponía furioso.

- También lo siento…- dijo un apenado Ranma.

- y ahora, que haremos- akane se sentía muy confundida, que iba a ser de ellos, tal vez nada volvería a ser lo mismo¿como se lo diría a su padre?, su familia estaría muy decepcionada de ella

- creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí - dijo evadiéndola, sabía muy bien a lo que Akane se refería pero no se sentía en condiciones de responderle, él mismo no sabía como reaccionar, que hacer…

- Y…donde estamos?- preguntó Akane secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

- Por qué crees que lo se?-

- pues tendremos que averiguarlo…

Diez minutos y tres discusiones después ambos se entraban bajando las escaleras y rezando por que nadie los viera.

- oh! Allí están! En este preciso momento iba a despertarlos- dijo una sonriente Hitomi – vamos a desayunar?

-em…gracias Hitomi pero no, nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros y nos espera el sermón más grande de toda nuestra vida, así que ya nos vamos- dijo Ranma tomando a Akane por el brazo.

- por el sermón no se preocupen ya llamé a sus padres y les dije que estaban aquí.

- LES DIJISTE QUE ESTABAMOS EBRIOS??

- claro que no, les dije que anoche un ladrón andaba rondando por aquí entonces como estaba sola ustedes muy atentamente se ofrecieron a acompañarme anoche. .

- pero eso no es cierto…

- por supuesto que no lo es… pero si lo hubiera sido te aseguro que el ladrón se habría llevado todo, incluso a ustedes, jeje, anoche se quedaron dormidos en el sillón y no iba a dejarlos ir en el estado en que estaban, así que los ayudé a subir a la habitación, créanme no fue fácil; pero vamos a desayunar…

- muchas gracias Hitomi, disculpa por las molestias pero en serio ya nos tenemos que ir.

- Bueno pues ni modo…

Ranma y Akane salieron de casa de Hitomi, ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban muy cohibidos, y es que aun no podían concebir que algo como eso les sucediera a ellos, era tan irreal, tan nefasto, no era el hecho de haber estado juntos lo que los ponía así, era el hecho de que habían estado juntos y ni siquiera se acordaban, tenía dudas sobre el porqué lo había hecho el otro, si ambos afirmaban a pie firme que no se gustaban si quiera, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban peleando, entonces que fue ese algo que mezclado con la bebida hizo que fueran a parar a la cama. Deseo talvez? O simplemente, borrachera, a Akane le dolía mucho pensar en estas posibilidades, claro que había pensado que su primera vez sería con Ranma, pero esta habría sido en su noche de bodas, cuando él le hubiera dicho que la amaba…no así, sintió como las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos, pero luchó contra ellas y no se permitió llorar.

Caminaban hacia su casa, ya que quedaba cerca de allí, Akane que llevaba zapatos altos, al salir de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían los pies, caminó unos cuantos pasos, y decidió que ya no lo aguantaba más, paró de caminar; Ranma la miró extrañado habría esperado que le gritara , que le pegara o algo parecido, pero todo lo que Akane hizo fue quitarse los zapatos.

- ¿que haces?- preguntó Ranma extrañado.

- ¿no se nota? – Akane respondió con un tono de molestia en la voz.

- si, pero por que lo haces?- Akane casi terminaba de quitarse los zapatos.

- son muy dolorosos

- pretendes caminar descalza?

- y que más da…me da igual, nada peor me puede pasar- dijo ella con amargura.

- Akane yo…

- No, Ranma, no tienes que decir nada.- dijo bajando la mirada- Fue un error que ambos cometimos- las lágrimas al fin lograron salir de los ojos de Akane- un error- suspiró.

- no quise hacerte daño, perdóname- le angustiaba verla de esa forma, sabía que nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora se comparaba con lo que les estaba pasando, él de por si era malo en cosas de sentimientos y en ese momento no sabía que hacer o qué decir¿acaso esperaba que él haga algo?¿qué espera Akane que él hiciera?; en la escuela, enseñaban un montón de cosas inútiles como ecuaciones, trigonometría, álgebra… por qué mejor no enseñaban como actuar en situaciones como esta?.

- no – Akane secó sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza- no tienes que disculparte, solo sucedió…

- si, pudiera hacer algo para…- Ranma intentó hablar pero Akane lo interrumpió.

- ya no se puede hacer nada… más bien solo se puede hacer una cosa…seguir con nuestras vidas y pretender que esto nunca pasó- esto era muy duro de decir para Akane, pero ella tenía presente que Ranma solo la quería como amiga y nada más, no quería que él se casara con ella por algo como esto, seguro que si lo hacía iba a terminar odiándola y lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Ranma fuera infeliz o que la odiara; sabia que en esos momentos Ranma se sentía terrible y haría cualquier cosa con tal de expiar su culpa, por eso decidió que lo mejor era tratar de olvidar lo sucedido y era ella quien iba a exigirlo, por el bien de él y de ella.

- que?- preguntó Ranma que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- como lo escuchaste… solo…olvídalo

- pero…

- es lo mejor, y ya no quiero que discutas solo hazlo

- ¿estas segura?

- muy segura- Respondió ella, esta posición tan firme que ella había adoptado le había dolido mucho a Ranma, que acaso no significaba nada para ella, tan nefasto le parecía haber estado con él?, lo único que podía hacer era lo que ella le pidiera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se limitaban a caminar en dirección a su casa, Akane esquivando las pequeñas piedritas que había en el piso, para no lastimarse, Ranma la seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás; y fue la caminata más larga de sus vidas…

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta del dojo Tendo, recordaron casi al mismo tiempo, que no sabían qué les iban a decir a sus padres, cómo explicar el no haber dormido en casa, los castigarían por eso, seguramente no solo los castigarían por no haber dormido en casa, talvez sospecharían algo, o lo sabrían al momento de ver la culpabilidad que estaba plasmada en sus rostros; no querían ni imaginarse que pasaría si eso sucediera, todos se decepcionarían en especial de ella o quizás solo de ella, era una sociedad muy machista en la que vivían, el comportamiento de un hombre era siempre disculpado, pero para una mujer no habían consideraciones, solo era etiquetada, tratada como si ya no valiera; estas diferencias eran realmente injustas.

Ambos respiraron profundo, habría que arriesgarse, seguir con la coartada que Hitomi había preparado para ellos y rogar a Kami que todos se tragaran el cuento.

- Tadaima!- dijo Akane tratando de aparentar seguridad.

- Okarei nasai oneechan- respondió Kasumi quien venía de la cocina- cómo estuvo todo? Estan bien? No los lastimó el ladrón?

- no, Kasumi, eee…solo le robaron a unas personas que salían de la fiesta- dijo Ranma rápidamente como tratando de que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

- Si, solo nos quedamos por precaución…Kasumi donde están los demás.- preguntó Akane.

- Nabiky en su habitación, y papá y tío Genma salieron.- respondió Kasumi.

- no se enojaron?

- no, al contrario estaban muy contentos de que le ayudaran a esa chica y que pasaran tiempo juntos.

Al parecer para fortuna de ellos dos todos se habían tragado el cuento del ladrón, pero aun así debían tener cuidado con todo lo que dijeran.

Después de la conversación con Kasumi en la cual trataron de ser tan naturales como siempre, cada uno fue a su habitación.

Tristeza… eso era todo lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos, cuanto deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, despertar y que todo estuviera como siempre; como siempre- suspiró- nada volvería a ser lo mismo, nada y por una estupidez tan grande como la que habían hecho- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- y ahora que?, ya no había más esperanza de una mejoría en su relación, pues estaba segura que lo que tenía que hacer para olvidar todo o al menos para controlar sus emociones era alejarse de Ranma, dejar de hablarle, evitar su compañía, incluso tendría que dejar de discutir con él; realmente iba extrañar todo eso…pero era inevitable, había escuchado alguna vez que después de que algo cambia, nada volvía a ser lo mismo; y era precisamente eso lo que estaba viviendo, el principio del fin de algo que nunca existió, un hecho que tal vez a otras parejas las haría más unidas, a ellos los había alejado; por no saber como actuar, por no ser sinceros, por no saber el sentir del otro; todo lo que quedaba era tratar de olvidar, decidió llorar todo lo que sus ojos le permitían, para no volver hacerlo nunca más después de que saliera de su habitación y que el dolor se vaya como se fueron sus ilusiones, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, todo en una misma noche...

Vacío…era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, no se hallaba, no sabía que era ese sentimiento que lo agobiaba, no sabía que nombre darle o si hubiera alguna definición para lo que sentía, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, lo que en le había afectado más era que Akane le hubiera pedido olvidar todo, por qué lo habría hecho, le intrigaba mucho y hasta le molestaba, había llegado a pensar que quería olvidarlo, ocultarlo, porque estaba enamorada de alguien más, de ese Toshiro tal vez…una oleada de furia le corrió por dentro, recordaba que la noche anterior ella estaba con él, conversando muy de cerca, riendo, tal vez dejándose ilusionar por aquel idiota, pero luego él había intervenido, y después…un momento, después se habían besado!!! Como era que no lo recordaba, trató de recordar algo más de lo sucedido, pero era inútil, eso era lo último que recordaba antes de despertar, y ver a Akane a su lado cubierta solo por la sábana, una visión de ensueño realmente, pero no era ni el momento ni la situación para que sucediera algo tan trascendental. Quizás el beso había desencadenado una serie de impulsos que los había llevado a cometer tal acto; entonces todo lo que había pasado significaba una gran nada para ella, todo fue instintivo, era por eso que ella quería olvidarlo o pretender que nunca pasó quería que fuera con alguien más, en otras circunstancias, en ese momento supo que era lo que estaba sintiendo, era rabia, culpabilidad, tristeza desilusión e impotencia todo al mismo tiempo, quiso llorar desesperadamente pero lo pensó mejor, lo hombres no debían llorar por algo como eso y él no lo iba a hacer, no se lo permitiría, todo lo que quedaba era respetar la decisión de Akane y olvidarlo.

Lejos de allí en un gran palacio, una mujer vestida con un manto negro que le cubría la cara hasta los tobillos, esperaba ser anunciada, para que le permitieran el ingreso.

- puede pasar Tobiko-san- le avisó un guardia, ella solo asintió sin mirarlo y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación, cuando estuvo adentro, bajo la mirada e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia la persona que tenía en frente.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Minamoto sama.- dijo en un tono de profundo respeto.

- Tobiko- san, espero que traigas las noticias que espero- Dijo un hombre de mediana edad, que estaba sentado cerca de una ventana, sus profundos ojos negros y su estatura ayudaban a que su apariencia sea más imponente; Tobiko asintió y el hombre sonrió fríamente.

- las traigo…tuve éxito, sin levantar sospechas.- respondió la mujer

- Bien hecho, Tobiko-san, definitivamente eres tu la más apropiada para continuar nuestra dinastía- ella sonrió – ahora solo resta esperar…

Habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente, y ni Ranma ni Akane habían hablado más que lo necesario, esto se reduce a monosílabos, y a una que otra frase corta, ya no iban juntos a la escuela, ya que Akane se levantaba más temprano de lo habitual, y se iba para evitar encontrarse con Ranma, el cual no hacía el mínimo intento por alcanzarla por la misma razón. Cuando estaban en la escuela ni siquiera se miraban aunque estaban en el mismo salón, todo eso para ellos era devastador, se extrañaban, se necesitaban, pero tendrían que aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro, era todo lo que les quedaba.

El profesor había estado explicando un nuevo ejercicio matemático y Ranma no podía concentrarse ni un poco, estaba triste, herido por dentro¡ no tenia tiempo de prestar atención a un ejercicio matemático! Tenía la mirada perdida debido a su distracción, y el profesor notó esto, lo siguiente que Ranma supo era que el borrador del pizarrón rebotaba en su cabeza causándole, un agudo dolor.

- Saotome tome atención a mi clase!!! O es que es tan fácil para usted que le aburre, por que si no me equivoco sus notas no son precisamente las mejores

- lo siento mucho profesor…- se disculpó Ranma

- eso me recuerda…- el profesor sacó de su maletín un hoja de papel.- algunos alumnos, como el señor saotome, necesitan ayuda para no perder el año, así que los que tengan mejores notas los van ayudar a estudiar: Kawayama con Watanabe, Hiromizu con Haruko y Saotome con Tendo.

En ese momento Ranma y Akane se miraron instintivamente pero en cuanto lo hicieron voltearon la mirada. Era como si la vida jugara cruelmente con ellos poniéndolos a trabajar juntos mientras estaban pasando por el peor momento de su vida…

- Grandioso!- pensó Akane irónicamente, sabía que darle cualquier excusa al profesor sería inútil ese viejo era particularmente cabeza dura y no se dejaría convencer así que no quedaba de otra tendría que hacerse la fuerte y terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

Continuará…

Aparezco frente a ustedes con la cabeza agachada y digo:

LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!

En verdad siento haber tardado tanto fue 1 mes lo se pero he estado muuuuuy ocupada, tanto, que hubo una convención de anime desde el jueves hasta el sábado y no pude ir buaaaaaaaaaa. Pero bueno… aquí regreso peor el perro arrepentido con sus miradas tan tiernas, con el hocico partido y el rabo entre las pierna (quien no se acuerda del este poema del Chavo del ocho jeje), les cuento que mi proyecto de grado avanza, lento y cojo pero avanza Dios quiera que nos salga bien y pueden creer que me entero que tengo que hacer un proyecto en inglés para graduarme noooo!!!! Ya tengo muchas cosas que hacer y encima esto por que claro está también el de religión, un consejo, si se van a meter a un colegio privado de señoritas que no sea uno de monjas, por que hay montones de reglas, un uniforme muy caluroso y millones de proyectos antes de graduarse y si aun así quieren estar en un colegio así, pues a preparar a las neuronas por que la cosa es fuerte… y podrías explotar de un momento a otro (quien leyó Harry Potter y la orden del fénix en la parte en que preparan a los alumnos para los TIMOS tendrá una clara idea de lo que digo.)

Bueno cambiando el tema que les parece el giro que ha tomado la historia, pues si a mi me pasara me muero, imagínense estar en el lugar de Akane, es algo muy difícil aceptar y enfrentar algo de esta naturaleza, pero la verdadera culpable soy yo así que Ranma, Akane, perdón por eso! Lo que viene para ellos no va a ser muy agradable por lo que los siguiente caps no van a ser color de rosa, me considero una escritora y actriz dramática asi que a prepara los kleenex, espero que les intrigue mucho el personaje, Tobiko, para ustedes al principio no tendrá sentido la sub- historia que se desarrolla con ella después irán atando cabos así que paciencia por favor. También quería anunciar que si no lo notaron este cap está ligeramente más largo que los anteriores, quise hacerlo mucho más largo pero no tuve tiempo, pero espero que les guste de igual forma…haber algo más que quiera decirles…sean felices y a continuación las respuestas a sus reviews!!!

**Fer chan: **Hola chika!!! En verdad te agradezco mucho por tus buenos comentarios, y como verás estoy intentando escribir caps más largos pero por fa tenme paciencia y en cuanto a la presentación del 10 de mayo salió bien, ayer tuvimos otra que me dejó un gran hematoma (moretón) en el antebrazo izquierdo TT. Un beso

**Shojo88:** En verdad me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este también te guste, sabes que cuando subo un cap nuevo siempre me da miedo que no te guste y me critiques hasta dejarme en el piso, jeje no mentira pero si me pone nerviosa que no te guste, estoy de acuerdo con que Ranma es posesivo, demasiado diría yo, pero va a hacer ahora que pasó lo que pasó?, pues ni yo lo se, bueno si lo se pero no te digo jajaja (risa macabra).

Toshiro es el típico niño perfecto que todas buscamos y esa perfección sea la que tal vez, no te gusta por que a mi tampoco, prefiero a Ranma jeje pero tendremos que ver a cual le va Akane. Bueno te dejo, un besote.

**Angelito: **Hola te agradezco por tus comentarios, pero hay algo que me intriga eres niño o niña es que tu nick podría ser de ambos. Bueno por lo que Ranma trata a Akane como objeto, tienes razón debería saber lo que se siente, y si lo sabe solo que no se da cuenta de que él trata a Akane así lo malo con él es muy impulsivo y no piensa las cosas 2 veces, lo de las alucinaciones lo verás en unos capítulos más, Akira y Toshiro no son los mismo pero no te preocupes no haces el ridículo sigue teniendo esa actitud en este fic la necesitarás. Un beso cuídate.

**Kari Saotome: **Hola querida!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, este cap está más largo que los anteriores y perdón por el retrazo. Un beso.

**Vivian Alejandra: **Gracias por tus comentarios, pues estoy de acuerdo contigo ellos son muy impulsivos, pero tambien recuerda que hacer las cosas sin pensar trae sus consecuencias y esto fue lo que les pasó; que triste no te parece? Pues perdón por la tardanza he decidido que voy a escribir en el colegio hasta durante los recreos para actualizar más rápido jeje, saber yo tengo lo mismo creo que soy adicta a la lectura no solo de fics si no en general bueno me despido te mando un beso.

**Alenis: **Pues perdón por la demora pero ya regresé!!! Eeeeeeeee!!!! Bueno si está difícil la cosa pero con ayuda de Dios está todo bien el año se me está yendo rapidísimo, ojala que termine mi proyecto a tiempo. Un beso.

**Helado-chan: **Hola, te cuento que yo tb me lesioné el pie derecho y el cuello pero no me los fracturé si algun día tengo que dejar el equipo por eso me muero…pues está muy chiquita todavía, disfruta mucho del liceo la prepa y todo por que cuando se acabe vas a extrañar mucho todo, te lo digo yo que aun no me gradúo y ya estoy extrañando mi colegio, por que a pesar de todo amo a mi colegio (ya me puse sentimental) bueno… te comprendo Akira es muy guapo pero todavía falta un poco para que haga su magistral reaparición así que… paciencia. Un beso cuidate…

A todas muchísimas gracias por los reviews y esperen el proximo cap un besote.

Atenea.


	6. Entre celos y citas

**Ranma y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fabricando un Futuro**

**-Entre Celos y Citas-**

-La vida apesta- pensó, como era posible que todo ese peso cayera sobre ellos, bueno está bien no era culpa de la vida si no de ellos mismos, Dios…si tan solo no hubieran ido a esa fiesta… pero lo hecho, hecho está, rayos como se arrepentía; se arrepentía de haber bebido, se arrepentía de no haber sido sincero con Akane sobre sus sentimientos, se arrepentía incluso de haber aceptado la propuesta de Akane de olvidarse de todo, por qué no había sido más hombre como para ayudarla y enfrentarlo juntos; ahora se sentía solo y extrañaba mucho a su prometida, aunque fuera solo para discutir por alguna tontería, pero la necesitaba era la verdad. Mientras que ellos huían el uno del otro el profesor los ponía juntos y ahora la situación iba a ser más alarmante.

Ranma caminaba unos pasos atrás de ella, sus pies, que ya conocían el camino, lo llevaban a casa, casi por inercia puesto que toda la concentración del chico era para sus pensamientos; la miró, caminaba con paso lento pero decidido, como fingiendo que nada la perturbaba, pero la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba preocupada, o al menos incómoda. Tenía ganas de decirle que no necesitaba sus clases o algo por el estilo, así ambos estarían más tranquilos y podrían seguir, actuando en la gran obra _"Aquí no pasó nada"_; pero la verdad era que necesitaba ayuda sino perdería el año, y no era que le interesara tanto estudiar era que no quería estar en la escuela un año más, cuando estaba apunto de librarse de ella; después de todo Akane se lo debía, ese fue el trato, él iba a la dichosa fiesta con ella y a cambio ella le enseñaba…

Flash Back

- Está bien tú ganas, iré, pero con una condición, tendrás que ayudarme con matemáticas.- dijo Ranma algo molesto

- trato hecho- dijo Akane sonriendo

Fin del Flash back

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al Dojo Tendo, una vez dentro Akane pronunció su tradicional "Tadaima", pero nadie respondió al saludo, extrañada comenzó a buscar a su familia, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota de Kasumi.

_Queridos Ranma y Akane:_

_Siento mucho que no estemos en casa, pero Tío Genma olvidó que ya no podía convertirse en panda y no sabemos que hiervas comió que le hicieron daño, papá y yo lo hemos tenido que llevar donde el doctor Tolú, Nabiky salió, no dijo a que hora volvía. No se preocupen, pronto estaremos en casa._

_Hasta luego…_

_Kasumi._

- ¿qué dice?- preguntó Ranma con curiosidad

- Llevaron a tío Genma con el Dr. Tofu, parece que comió algo que le hizo daño.

Ranma solo asintió y dieron la conversación por terminada, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones; Akane se recostó un rato, y después comenzó a hacer la tarea, los exámenes finales se acercaban alarmantemente rápido, y con todos los problemas que se cruzaban en su cabeza no había podido estudiar a conciencia, trató de despejar su mente para poder empezar, cuando la puerta sonó.

- pase- contestó Akane, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Ranma entró con un par de cuadernos en sus manos, Akane lo miró como preguntándole "que quieres".

- este… vine para que me ayudaras con matemáticas ya sabes…- Akane asintió.

- …siéntate- el chico tomó una silla y se sentó junto a su prometida, se sentía algo, bueno, bastante incómodo; miró su perfil, tan perfecto, su piel, sus largas pestañas, sus labios… y pensar que había sido suya y no lo recordaba…

- Ahora dime que es lo que no entiendes…

- Nada…- dijo con una cara de angustia que cautivó a Akane, esta suspiró.

- bueno, entonces hagamos un repaso de todo...

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde que "la volvió a ver", por así decirlo, descubrió que ese sentimiento aun se aferraba a su alma, después de lo que le había hecho, no habría logrado odiarla, él creía que vengarse iba ser muy fácil pero ya no podía hacer nada contra ella ¿Quién podría? Lo único que quería era tenerla cerca de él, todo su era odio para Daigo, Ranma, como lo llamaban ahora, él era quien realmente tenía que pagar.

Akira se levantó del la cama con solo unos pantalones y su bien formado torso desnudo, se dirigió hacia el balcón; si, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer e iba a hacerlo solo faltaba esperar a que la insoportable de Tobiko traiga la noticia definitiva.

Después de millones de explicaciones, de distintas formas, decenas de ejemplos, nuestro querido Ranma empezaba a entender como desarrollar los ejercicios, la verdad es que todo eso había traído consigo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero hay sacrificios que deben hacerse y este era uno de esos sacrificios.

- bien…creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Akane comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

- emmm…si…- respondió el chico imitando a su prometida, los dos parecían querer alejarse el uno del otro lo más rápido posible, debido al afán a Akane se le cayeron sus cosas, ambos se agacharon a recogerlas, los dos fueron por el mismo lápiz pero Akane lo alcanzó justo antes que Ranma así que este tomó la mano de la chica por accidente, ninguno de los dos hizo nada más que levantar la mirada y se quedaron así un momento, Akane fue la primera en reaccionar, en movimiento brusco quitó la mano de la de Ranma terminó recoger sus cosas y se paró.

- oye que te sucede?- preguntó él molesto por su rudeza, estaba bien que ella estuviera dolida por lo que había sucedido entre ellos pero el reaccionar de esa forma solo por tocar su mano lo hacía sentir como si ella creyera que él era una amenaza, como si él quisiera hacerle daño.

- nada…

- como nada…te comportas como si yo fuera un extraño del que no se sabe que esperar…

- Ranma yo no…

- A que le temes Akane?

- que?

- a que le temes?, a mi acaso?, es que no te he demostrado suficientes veces que jamás te dañaría, que puedes confiar en mi, que…

- ES A MI!!!- gritó Akane sin poder contener las lágrimas ante las palabras de Ranma- ES A MI A QUIEN LE TEMO, ME TEMO POR NO SABER PONER LIMTES, ME TEMO PORQUE SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA YO QUIEN DEBÍA DETENERTE, POR NO SABER CONTROLARME, SI LO HUBIERA HECHO, LO DE LA OTRA NOCHE JAMÁS HABRÍA SUCEDIDO Y NO ESTARÍAMOS PASANDO POR ESTO, Y NO QUIERO QUE PASE DE NUEVO!!!!

Akane se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Ranma se sintió muy mal al verla así, no le gustaba verla llorar; él pensando que ella lo culpaba de todo, cuando en realidad se echaba toda la culpa, se sentó a su lado, la tomó de las muñecas y las separó de su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo, vio sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas y sintió una punzada en su corazón.

- escucha, no debes sentirte así, no tienes toda la culpa, nadie la tiene, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo, - dijo muy sonrojado en un tono muy suave y escogiendo bien las palabras- no tienes toda la responsabilidad en tus manos, no eres una máquina, puedes equivocarte…lo entiendes?- tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, ella asintió.

- Gracias…- suspiró, pasaron varios segundos en silencio - …me lo había imaginado diferente, matrimonio, fiesta, luna de miel tu sabes, inolvidable.- dijo con su rostro sonrojado- …y no logro recordar ni un poco – volvió a llorar, Ranma la abrazó con timidez, tratando de hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

- Se que soy la última persona con la que te habría gustado que fuera, es mejor que no lo recuerdes, y prometí no decirle a nadie, de esa forma no contará, será como si no hubiera pasado nada -

- Te equivocas…le agradezco a Kami que… halla sido contigo y no con otro- Ranma se sorprendió ante tal declaración, ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada

- En…serio?- dijo mirándola, ella solo asintió, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho, que estaría pensando él de ella, entonces trató de arreglar de alguna forma lo que había dicho.

- …Es que…tu eres la persona en quien más confío…por eso…- dijo reuniendo todo su valor para mirarlo a los ojos, la mirada de ambos se perdió en la del otro, se fueron acercado poco a poco, con timidez, sus labios se rozaron, pero…

- Tadaima!- se escuchó desde la entrada, esto provocó que ambos se separaran bruscamente como despertando, lo único que atinaron a hacer fue salir de la habitación y bajar.

En la planta baja se encontraban Kasumi, Soun y un muy abatido Genma, en cuanto los vio bajar, Kasumi les sonrió como para decirles de antemano que nada serio pasaba, pero en seguida cambió su sonrisa por un rostro de preocupación.

- Akane-chan, has estado llorando?- preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, a ver los ojos de Akane enrojecidos- ¿se volvieron a pelear?.

- no, para nada, es solo que me cayó algo en los ojos…nada más- dijo aparentando normalidad en sus palabras, aun así Kasumi la miró con incredulidad.- y como está tío Genma?

- nada serio, solo se comió unas plantas que le causaron malestar estomacal, no va a poder comer nada más que verduras durante una semana. Eso significa que…VA HABER MÁS COMIDA PARA MI!!! JEJEJE!!! – dijo Soun con júbilo en la última frase, Ranma y Akane cayeron de espaldas mientras que Genma miró a Soun con algo de resentimiento.

- lo siento Saotome, pero nadie le manda a ser tan descuidado.

Pasó una semana sin que nada más de relevancia pasara entre ellos, solo los buenos dias, buenas noches… cosas como esas, pero había una gran mejoría en actitud del uno hacia el otro, pero como es de esperarse, aun no sentían lo suficientemente cómodos como para quedarse solos en una habitación, o entablar una de esas conversaciones tan largas que solían tener, pero por lo menos la densa niebla del resentimiento y el dolor se había disipado un poco, ya hasta caminaban juntos hacia la escuela. Y esa tarde de miércoles cuando caminaban en silencio de vuelta a casa, una curvilínea pero indeseable figura hizo su magistral aparición, dejando caer su bicicleta y agarrándose fuertemente del cuello de Ranma.

Nihao Ranma!- dijo alegremente la muchacha de cabello morado

Shampoo…por favor…suéltame- respondió el chico, con un poco de dificultad para respirar.

Airen tener que oler el nuevo perfume de Shampoo- dijo ella ignorando completamente la petición de Ranma, este desesperado quiso separarse de ella, pero en cuanto percibió su perfume, se le quitaron las ganas de escapar, ese olor era tan penetrante, delicioso, y no quiso apartarse, todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar a shampoo y acercar más su nariz a su cuello. Akane quien había visto todo esto con incredulidad, se enfureció tanto que las palabras se atragantaron en su boca, respiró profundamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

VE O QUE ESTÁS MUY OCUPADO EH? YO ME LARGO!!!- dijo sintiendose burlada y ofendida al ver que su prometido no le prestaba atención, solo se limitaba abrazar a Shampoo – MIRA, SE TE CAYÓ TU MOCHILA – y se la lanzó directamente a la cabeza, Ranma sintió el terrible dolor pero por alguna extraña razón no se podía separar de la amazona, su mente mandaba a seguir a Akane, pero su cuerpo no respondía, necesitaba ayuda, y pronto, o Shampoo podría raptarlo y obligarlo a casarse con ella. Y como caída del cielo la ayuda vino enseguida

- SUELTA A MI RAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAN- Ukyo quien apareció como por arte de magia, atacó a Shampoo con su espátula, pero la Amazona la esquivó fácilmente.

- Ukyo debería dejar de ser tan entrometida, Airen estaba a punto de llevar a Shampoo a una cita.- dijo Shampoo furiosa.

- ah sí?- preguntó la castaña sarcásticamente – pues para tu información, te he estado siguiendo y te descubrí, estás usando el perfume de la atracción, y no permitiré que engañes a Ran-chan.

Fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido para Ranma, Shampoo había hecho otro sucio intento por atraparlo, vio como las dos chicas comenzaban una batalla, y en ese momento recordó algo: Akane!!, ella seguramente estaría furiosa, así que decidió dejar a Ukyo y a Shampoo peleando e ir en busca de su prometida, supuso que debía haber regresado a la casa, y se dirigió hacia allá lo más rápido que pudo.

Media cuadra antes de llegar, se encontró con la visión más desagradable que podría tener, en la entrada al dojo se encontraban Akane y Toshiro, este había tomado la mano de la muchacha y ella le sonreía, como se atrevía aquel insecto a aprovecharse del evidente alejamiento entre Akane y él para tratar de conquistarla, sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él ante este pensamiento, y como podía ella darle alas a ese imbécil después de lo que había pasado ente ellos; lo mejor era quedarse a observar hasta donde quería llegar el imbécil en cuestión, pero nada más pasó al parecer solo se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras más, se despidieron Akane entró en la casa y Ranma la siguió y la alcanzó justo antes de que entrara a su habitación.

- ¿Que quería?- dijo con tono de exasperación

- ¿Quien?- preguntó ella

- como que quien, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, tu amiguito, que diablos quería.

- sabes, no tengo por que decírtelo pero ya que tienes tanta curiosidad por saber… cuando te quedaste abrazando a Shampoo tan idílicamente, regresé a casa y encontré a Toshiro en el camino, me acompañó y me invitó a salir.

- Qué?! Como se atreve!!!

- pues lo pidió y yo acepté, contento?- en cuanto terminó de hablar, la chica entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta en las narices de Ranma dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo pensado y era el día de la cita da Akane y Toshiro, ella estaba muy apesadumbrada por haber aceptado, solo lo había hecho por desquitarse de alguna forma de Ranma por haber abrazado a Shampoo, y eso había sido un terrible acto de egoísmo de su parte, no podía darle esperanzas al muchacho para luego destruirlas de un momento a otro, en todo caso, debía decírselo de la forma más sutil y disculparse…Y ese mareo que la había atacado toda la mañana…podrían las cosas empeorar más?...seguramente el mareo tenía algo que ver con el hecho de no haber comido la noche anterior, a causa de las nauseas que sintió al ver la comida seguramente era el estrés de los exámenes finales lo que la tenía así; se miró al espejo, y una linda chica le devolvió la mirada, a pesar de tener unas no muy marcadas ojeras provocadas por develarse estudiando, se veía muy bonita con su cabello cogido en una coleta, un poco de maquillaje y un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Sonrió para sí como tratando de darse valor a sí misma. Salió de la habitación dispuesta a irse pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

- así que ya te vas a tu cita con el tarado ese…- Ranma había tenido la esperanza de que ella se arrepintiera y decidiera no salir con Toshiro por respeto a él, su prometido, pero la fe fue reemplazada por la furia al ver como ella salía de su habitación, muy bien arreglada y con una linda sonrisa para verse con aquel idiota.

- no lo llames así!!!- respondió ella borrando totalmente su sonrisa – además lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, por qué no te vas a buscar a Shampoo y a mi me dejas en paz!!!

- Akane, escucha, lo de Shampoo…- intento explicar el muchacho pero fue interrumpido por su prometida.

- no me interesa, haz lo que quieras – giró sobre sus talones y se fue dejando a Ranma con la palabra en la boca.

La compañía de Toshiro le había resultado realmente agradable, era un joven muy amable, educado, un caballero en fin no se parecía en nada a Ranma, él no era Ranma, pero por más que repitiera para sus adentros todas y cada una de las cualidades de Toshiro, no pudo evitar rechazar las muestras de afecto del muchacho, como cuando intentó tomar su mano o en el cine, cuando intentó pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella, simplemente no podía dejar que lo hiciera, porque sentía que si lo permitía traicionaría a Ranma, porque era su prometida, porque había sido suya, porque lo amaba. Era ya casi de noche cuando dieron su cita por terminada, y Toshiro la acompañó hasta su casa.

- …Ha sido un día muy agradable, Gracias- le dijo Akane cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

- al contrario, yo debo agradecerte por haber aceptado salir conmigo- Respondió él con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos azules los espiaban.- En verdad, nunca había salido con alguien como tú, eres especial.

- Gracias…- dijo un poco sonrojada, luego se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Toshiro del suyo, quiso apartarse pero era inútil su cuerpo no respondía, sus labios se rozaron y…todo se hizo oscuro.

Ranma había estado esperando a que su prometida llegara, así que decidió esconderse detrás de la s puertas de entradas para que ella no lo viera; después de unos minutos de haber estado allí, escuchó unas voces afuera, así que decidió asomarse con cuidado de no ser visto, y lo que él vio no le gustó para nada, era increíble como ese tipo se atrevía a sonreírle a Akane de esa forma, pero lo que vino a continuación fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el imbécil en cuestión iba a besarla!!!, llevado por la furia, salió como un huracán dispuesto a partirle la cara al idiota, pero se detuvo ya que Akane se hallaba desmallada en los brazos de Toshiro.

- Que rayos crees que haces???!!!- dijo Ranma furioso

- yo…no…no se que le pasó…estábamos aquí…y ella…- intentaba responder un muy nervioso Toshiro, mientras que Ranma se acercaba y tomaba a Akane en sus brazos.

- Escúchame bien idiota, por que no voy a repetirlo, no te le vuelvas a acercar nunca más en tu vida, por que te parto la cara entendiste?.

- No voy a alejarme de ella solo por un capricho tuyo, el día que me aleje de ella será cuando ella me lo pida.

- No lo entiendes??!! Akane es mi PROMETIDA, eso quiere decir que nos vamos a casar, es Mía y va a ser así siempre.- en cualquier otra situación él jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir algo como eso pero, tenía que pelear por lo suyo.

- Tal vez no es eso lo que ella quiera.

- Tú no sabes nada.

- A no? Entonces dime, por qué salió conmigo.

- pues… una pequeña discusión, se puso celosa por un malentendido, y supongo que quiso vengarse- respondió el muchacho de la trenza, sabía que eso iba a molestar a Toshiro y después de todo no había mucho de mentira en lo que le había dicho- pero no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo contigo, así que adiós.

Y con esto último, entró en la casa con Akane en sus brazos, y dejando a Toshiro con la palabra en la boca.

En cuanto entró toda la familia se sorprendió al ver a Akane en ese estado, Soun, quien estaba disputando una partida de shogi con Genma, se levantó estrepitosamente haciendo que el tablero volara por los aires y cayera en la cabeza de Genma.

- Qué le pasó a mi hijita!!!- preguntó un exageradamente preocupado Soun

- pues no lo se exactamente, estaba con su amiguito y se desmayó…- respondió Ranma tratando de ocultar su enojo.- la llevaré a su habitación.

Ranma y Kasumi subieron a la habitación de Akane, la recostaron sobre la mullida cama, dos minutos después Akane despertó luciendo algo desorientada.

- donde estoy?- preguntó Akane tratando de sentarse.

- Tranquila onee-chan, debes descansar, dime, es que acaso no comiste nada hoy?- preguntó Kasumi con preocupación.

- no tuve ganas- respondió la muchacha.

- pero Akane, sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer algo como eso, es importante que te alimentes bien; voy a preparar algo de comer para ti.

- no, Kasumi no te molestes así estoy bien.

- tienes que comer algo Akane, Ranma por favor cuídala, hasta que regrese- y sin decir más, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, ninguno dijo nada durante largo tiempo, como tratando de ignorarse mutuamente; en la mente de Ranma se cruzaban las imágenes de su prometida a punto de besar a otro, su rabia aun no había disminuido y todo eso lo único que hacía era incrementar su indignación.

- asi que…como te fue?- preguntó el muchacho con sarcasmo, ella prefirió no responder para no darle el gusto de comenzar otra pelea así que hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado- más que bien, por lo que vi. Estaban muy emocionados, siento mucho que no hayan podido besuquearse para terminar su fabulosa cita, pero…

- Sabes Que? No tengo por que soportarte, si salí con alguien y lo que hice no es problema tuyo, no te metas en lo que no te importa!!!

-Claro que me importa!!! Qué crees que digan en la escuela cuando todo el mundo se entere de que saliste con otro; se van a burlar de mi, van a pesar que soy un estúpido al que le ves la cara de…

- Es todo lo que te importa verdad?!!!- Akane se levantó súbitamente, y se acercó con gesto amenazador a Ranma , quien estaba cerca de la puerta, y le gritó mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice. - Solo te importa, tu reputación de galán mujeriego, que las trae muertas a todas!!!, crees que por ser hombre tienes el derecho de tener otras mujeres y aun así reclamarme, por que salí con un amigo.

- Un amigo?! Ja!- rió él sarcásticamente- Desde cuando, es un amigo alguien al que besas en lo labios, Akane no soy estúpido!!!

- No nos besamos!!

- Pero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, y afuera de la casa; quien sabe si no estuvieron besuqueándose toda la tarde.

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo ella bajando un poco la guardia, para preguntarse a si misma, por qué iba a dejar que Toshiro la besara, tal vez era su venganza subconsciente por lo de shampoo.

- no estoy ciego, si no hubo beso, fue por que te desmayaste.

- yo…no tienes ningún valor moral para reclamarme nada, te recuerdo que el otro día, eras tú quien estaba muy pegadito a Shampoo.

- eso fue una trampa, ella se puso algún tipo de poción para que no pudiera apartarme de ella; y no cambies el tema…

- Mira, ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, no tengo que responderte nada, este compromiso fue arreglado por nuestro padres, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

- Esto dejó de ser solo un compromiso arreglado desde el momento que fuiste mía- dijo casi en un susurro, se acercó más a ella y la tomó firmemente por la cintura; la muchacha por su parte se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cabeza.

- Eso fue un error, algo que no debió haber pasado…

- no digas algo que ni tu crees - dijo en un tono de molestia -tu eres mía y no permitiré que nadie más se acerque a ti, lo entiendes!!!- la tomó de la nuca y acabó con la distancia entre ellos, la besó bruscamente, ella correspondió, parecía más una lucha que un muestra de afecto pero poco a poco se fue apaciguando y se volvió apasionado lleno de necesidad, necesidad que tenían el uno del otro, ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, mientras él acariciaba su espalda, la puso contra la pared como para evitar que escapase, se separó un poco del rostro de la chica y vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel se veía muy delicada, suave, le besó las mejillas, luego se detuvo a ver sus labios rojos, deseables, invitándolo a seguir besándolos una y otra vez, llenó los labios de su prometida con cortos besos para luego dirigirse a su cuello, aspiro su aroma mientras le daba pequeños besitos; Akane acariciaba su cabello y disfrutaba de los besos de Ranma hasta que una mano invasora sobre su muslo, la hizo entrar en razón, eso no estaba bien, si bien algo había pasado, ella no quería que se repitiera, por temor a que él viera en ella solo a alguien con quien podía satisfacer sus necesidades de ESE tipo, este pensamiento, la llevó a reaccionar.

- Basta- dijo en un susurro, pero Ranma parecía no haber escuchado, o simplemente no querer escuchar.- ya suéltame!!! – dijo empujándolo finalmente.

- Pero, que es lo que te pasa?!- preguntó algo molesto por su cambio de actitud, estaba besándose y al segundo siguiente ella reacciona así.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo ella con algo de resentimiento en su voz

- pero si yo solo…

- no quiero oir nada, por favor vete!

- no hice nada que tu no quisieras por que te comportas así?

- no quiero convertirme en un objeto para tu placer personal.

- yo nunca…como puedes pensar que yo…

- puedes ir a buscar Shampoo, ella estaría muy contenta de satisfacer tus deseos, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, así que por favor sal de aquí.

- sabes que? Tal vez lo haga, Shampoo es problemática, pero por lo menos no me confunde tanto como tú!!!- dijo el artista marcial totalmente cegado por la ira, y sin decir mas salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

En cuanto el muchacho salió, Akane se echó en la cama a llorar, tal vez él tenía razón, no debió hacer eso con él, después de todo ella también había correspondido, no debió tratarlo como un aprovechado porque en realidad no lo era; no Ranma no era de las personas que toman ventaja de los demás. -suspiró- lo trató de una manera verdaderamente injusta, sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir, se sentía tan mal por haber acusado a Ranma de aprovecharse de ella. Y pasó un largo tiempo solo recostada en su cama llorando hasta que poco a poco se calmó. Ya no debía llorar más o sus ojos hinchados delatarían su sufrimiento; debería pedirle una disculpa a Ranma por su comportamiento…había estado muy sensible ese día, la visita de cada mes debía estar por llegar, por eso su sensibilidad; tomó su diario del cajón del escritorio, y buscó el calendario donde anotaba la fecha en la que le llegaba la regla, lo revisó, y lo que vio la dejó helada…Tenía cuatro días de retraso.

Continuará…

**Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen**

**En serio pido un millón de disculpas a todas las personas que leen este fic, se que mi retraso es imperdonable pero en serio tuve muchas cosas que hacer, las competencias y el colegio me han tenido como loca, y esto me quita la inspiración, pero trato de reivindicarme con este nuevo capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora; en cuanto al cap, pues por ahí alguien preguntó si Akane estaba embarazada, pues no me voy a hacer la interesante y les diré que sí, lo está, pero prometo que lo siguiente no será tan predecible (al menos eso espero…). Bueno espero que me disculpen y… Ah! Se me olvidaba, como soy muy mala con los nombres, pues me gustaría que me den ideas para el nombre del bebé, escogeré a los dos que mas me gusten y ustedes decidirás cual será el nombre del bebé . Bueno no les quito más tiempo. Un beso para tods.**

**Atenea.**


	7. 5 minutos

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen su dueña y creadora es Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fabricando un Futuro**

**- Capítulo 7 -**

**5 Minutos**

- Entra- le dijo casi en un susurro cuando hubo terminado de hacer lo que decía las instrucciones de aquella caja. Había sido una incómoda experiencia, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que había tenido que soportar la última semana, esa pequeña incomodidad no era nada.

Hitomi cerró la puerta tras de si y se volteó, mirándola con semblante preocupado le preguntó.

- Estás bien Akane?- ella asintió calladamente y dirigió su mirada al piso.- oh, Akane, cualquiera que sea el resultado…todo va a estar bien…- dijo Hitomi tomándola por los hombros, intentando animarla- …solo **cinco minutos**…

Akane solo miraba al vacío…cinco minutos y lo sabría…poco tiempo pero, pasaba tan lento!! Sentía que muy en el fondo lo que más quería era que esos cinco minutos se congelaran y que el resultado nunca llegara, sin embargo…llegaría, y tenía que aceptar las cosas cualquiera que fuera el resultado, la etapa de "negación" ya había pasado, y no debía volver al principio.

_Flash Back_

…_tomó su diario del cajón del escritorio, y buscó el calendario donde anotaba la fecha en la que le llegaba la regla, lo revisó, y lo que vio la dejó helada…Tenía cuatro días de retraso._

"_No, esto no puede estar pasando, es solo un retraso común y corriente"- Akane trataba de convencerse a si misma de que nada fuera de lo normal estaba pasando, pero su consciencia la traicionaba – "si claro, un retraso común y corriente como aquel que… NO TE HABÍA PASADO ANTES!! "_

"_siempre hay una primera vez para todo"- pensó, lo mejor era relajarse y esperar para comprobar que era tan solo un retraso…_

_Fin del flash Back_

Pero no llegó… suspiró…miró su reloj, faltaban **cuatro minutos** para saber si su vida cambiaría.

Miró a Hitomi quien estaba sentada en la tapa del retrete en posición encorvada, con el codo derecho sobre su pierna y la mejilla apoyada en la mano, se comía las uñas de la mano izquierda; sonrió o al menos lo intentó, Hitomi había sido un gran apoyo en todo ese lío, en gran parte ella era la responsable de que ella dejara de ser tan cobarde y se hiciera la prueba; no podía creer que una persona que apenas conocía desde hace algunos meses fuera la única en la que había puesto su confianza en todo ese asunto…

Flash Back

_La campana había sonado, anunciando así a los alumnos que el tiempo del examen había acabado._

_- time's up guys, please let your exams on my desk and go out, I hope you have studied, so you can pass the exams and approve easily!- __dijo la profesora de inglés, que como siempre decía todo en ese lenguaje aunque ellos apenas entendieran lo que dijera_

_Akane se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, tomó su examen y lo dejó sobre el escritorio de la maestra…ese examen había estado agotador, y ese era solo el primero, suspiró la presión de los exámenes la estaba agobiando mucho, eso sumado a la inseguridad que estaba viviendo. Su prometido no le había dirigido la palabra desde la "acalorada" discusión que habían tenido hacía dos días ya era lunes! Y ni si quiera se había dignado a mirarla, ni un insulto NADA!! Y muy por encima de todo su periodo seguía sin llegar, y la excusa del retraso ya no la convencía mucho, pero con todo el estrés que estaba teniendo.¿como saber si no se debía a eso? Caminaba por el pasillo cuando…_

_- Akane espera!!- gritaba Hitomi que se acercaba corriendo. Akane se detuvo a esperar que llegara a su lado._

_- sucede algo?- preguntó akane cuando finalmente Hitomi la hubo alcanzado._

_- Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, Akane- dijo la recién llegada aun jadeante._

_- Disculpa?_

_- Que te pasa, estás muy rara, decaída, algo te preocupa, lo sé!_

_- Solo son los exámenes finales… ya sabes estoy algo preocupada…es todo_

_- en serio? A mi me parece que es algo más_

_- bueno… estoy peleada con Ranma…_

_- y…_

_- y… eso es todo _

_- Akane, no mientas, se que te pasa algo más _

_Akane no sabía si contarle sobre lo que había pasado, precisamente por que había pasado en su casa, y sobre sus sospecha. Si, Hitomi era su amiga, pero ¿tenía suficiente confianza en ella?, ella se había portado como alguien confiable y sincera, y la realidad era que no tenía a quien más contárselo._

_- Está bien, te lo diré, pero no aquí, mejor vamos al parque…_

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando al fin se lo contó, tal vez lo había imaginado, pero por un segundo creyó ver en ella un destello de alegría, pero, no se equivocaba; ella había actuado como una verdadera amiga se había preocupado, tanto como si ella estuviera en sus zapatos. Y ahora estaba allí acompañándola, la había llevado a su casa y para su suerte los padres de Hitomi estaban viajando, era triste como sus padres casi no la veían o pasaban tiempo con ella, tanto que ni siquiera había podido conocerlos…pero eso era otra historia. Lo que la preocupaba ahora era más grave…y solo faltaban **3 minutos**.

De repente sintió como una especie de vértigo se apoderaba de ella, pero sabía que debía mantenerse calmada, pero como hacerlo si no sabía que hacer si el resultado fuera positivo, que le diría a su familia, y principalmente cómo se lo diría a Ranma, si este ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, tan solo miradas de resentimiento, si, todo había empeorado en vez de mejorar desde aquel incidente del miércoles durante su examen de educación física…

Flash Back

_El verano se acercaba, y el sol había escogido un "estupendo" día pa__ra hacer su sofocante aparición, el día del examen de educación física. El examen consistía en formar equipos de seis personas y jugar un partido de voleibol o fútbol contra otro equipo. _

_Akane había terminado su examen, su grupo había sido uno __de los dos primeros en rendirlo, no había sido la gran cosa, pero los fuertes rayos de sol hicieron que su piel se tornara roja y le ardiera un poco, hacía mucho calor, así que fue por agua. Cuando llegó la banca donde se suponía había dejado su botella con agua, no la encontró, pero escuchó una voz tras ella._

_- Buscabas esto?- dijo Toshiro sosteniendo la botella con una mano._

_- si, gracias- le respondió sonriéndole-donde la encontraste yo la dejé aquí pero…._

_- Akane, sobre la otra noche…- dijo Toshiro ignorando lo que ella estaba diciendo – Pues cuando te desmayaste, siento no haber podido quedarme, hasta que despertaras, es que Ranma se puso furioso y me gritó todas las razones por las que le pertenece, incluso me dijo que debía alejarme de ti, y creo que si piensas que el verme te trae problemas, pues…_

_- Lo que diga Ranma no importa solo estamos comprometidos porque nuestros padres lo arreglaron; no vamos a dejar de ser amigos solo porque Ranma es un loco posesivo._

_- Amigos? Solo eso?- preguntó él un poco decepcionado de lo que oía _

_-yo…- trató de responder la muchacha pero un "Toshiro!" la interrumpió._

_- Lo siento Akane, hablamos más tarde es mi turno, deséame suerte!- y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Lo que no sabía nuestra querida Akane era que un par de ojos azules los miraban con desconfianza unos metros más allá._

_Cuando el examen de Toshiro comenzó se quedó para observarlo, vio a los jugadores, 6 de cada lado y en el equipo contrario al de Toshiro… Ranma!! No podía estar pasando, rogaba porque Ranma guardara la calma y no provocara una pelea con Toshiro; los primeros minutos del partido de fútbol, pasaron sin novedad pero de un momento a otro, vio como el árbitro o sea el profesor le pitó una falta a Toshiro, precisamente contra Ranma._

_- Qué demonios te pasa idiota!!- le reclamó Ranma_

_- Fuiste tú quien comenzó- se defendió Toshiro_

_- Yo no comencé nada, solo te dije que no te acerques a Akane si quieres conservar tus dientes – respondió el chico de la trenza._

_- Quien te crees para prohibirme estar cerca de Akane?_

_- Pues ya te lo dije!! O necesitas que te lo repita soy su prom…- no pudo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpido por Toshiro._

_- Akane ya me dijo que eso del compromiso fue arreglado por sus padres, es una farsa, así que eso no tiene valor alguno, ella es quien debe elegir, y si ella quiere salir conmigo y no contigo ese no es mi problema, por qué no te apartas y nos dejas en paz?- dijo toshiro de forma hiriente, Ranma quien hasta el momento solo había apretado lo puños habló despacio, casi arrastrando las palabras._

_- Lo que hay entre Akane y yo no te interesa, si ella salió contigo UNA maldita vez fue para vengarse de mi estupido que no lo vez… tú eres quien debe apartarse- después de este comentario toshiro no resistió mas y se abalanzó contra Ranma, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad para luego darle un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo, Toshiro era un muchacho fuerte pero obviamente no tenía comparación con Ranma, intentó una vez más pegarle pero era muy rápido para él, Ranma por su lado le acertó una patada en el estómago, y le iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando Akane intervino, para este entonces se había formado un gran circulo de curiosos mirando con horror o apostando quien ganaba._

_- Basta!!- dijo Akane en medio de los dos – Es suficiente Ranma déjalo en paz!!_

_- yo no quería el me obligó…- intentó defenderse Ranma_

_- Sabes bien que es más débil que tú, no necesitas probarlo- dijo ella tomando a Toshiro por el brazo y ayudándolo a ir hasta la enfermería, dejando a Ranma solo en medio de los curiosos que murmuraban a su alrededor._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sabía que había lastimado a Ranma al ponerse de lado de Toshiro, pero ¡qué mas podía hacer! No iba a dejar que Ranma lo dejara como trapo viejo dado que la diferencia de fuerza era muy grande. Y ahora Ranma estaba aun más, molesto con ella, imposibilitando cualquier acercamiento, estaba tan tensa por sus exámenes y principalmente por sus sospechas que ni siquiera intentó disculparse con él o algo parecido, de hecho lo evitó lo más que pudo; tenía miedo de que él se diera cuenta de algo y la rechazara…ese pensamiento la entristeció, pero era mejor pensar en eso después. Solo faltaban **dos minutos**. Miró a Hitomi que seguía comiéndose las uñas eso la ponía más nerviosa pero a la vez el verla preocupada por ella la hacia sentir que después de todo no estaba sola, le daba gracias a Dios por eso, no se imaginaba ella sola comprando una prueba de embarazo, pero a Hitomi se le ocurrió un gran plan para conseguirla.

_Flash Back _

_Después de dejar __su último examen sobre el escritorio del profesor salió del aula sintiendo que le sacaban un peso de encima, por fin habían acabado los exámenes por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Caminaba con rapidez y mirando a su alrededor con tal de evitar a Ranma; en la entrada de la escuela la esperaba Hitomi._

_- Akane! Hasta que llegas, que tal te fue en el examen?- preguntó hitomi_

_- Nada mal pero pude hacerlo mejor- respondió Akane con un dejo de tristeza._

_- Bueno, mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar._

_- Pero a donde vamos?_

_- Como a donde?... tu solo camina y te cuento- fue lo último que pudo decir Akane antes de que su amiga la tomara por el brazo._

_Estaban en un supermercado de Meguro, un barrio al otro lado de la ciudad, Habían cambiado sus uniformes por ropa de civil, usaban pelucas castañas y gafas de sol. Hitomi había dicho que estar al otro lado de la ciudad no era suficiente y que necesitarían disfrazarse si no querían que por coincidencias de las vida hubiera alguien conocido allí y las reconociera, Akane pensó que estaba bien ser precavida, pero de allí a actuar como si estuvieran en una "misión Imposible" era exagerado, pero en fin… entraron al supermercado tratando de actuar lo más normalmente posible, tomaron un carrito y comenzaron a meter cosas en él. Cuando al fin se acercaban a la sección de farmacia, tal como lo había predicho Hitomi, alguien conocido estaba allí…Ryoga!_

_- Espera!- susurró Akane tomando de súbito el brazo de su amiga – lo conozco, demos la vuelta y esperemos a que se vaya._

_- pero no podemos esperar mucho se nos hará tarde y todavía tenemos que formarnos en la enorme fila y regresar a Nerima- le dijo Hitomi alarmada mientras caminaban hacia otro pasillo pero antes de que terminaran de huir Ryoga les habló._

_- Hey!! Disculpen señoritas- dijo Ryoga aproximándose, en ese momento Akane sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina-, por casualidad ha dicho usted Nerima Me podría decir como llegar?_

_Cuando Ryoga hizo esta pregunta Akane se tranquilizó a si misma __y supo que no la reconocería, gracias a Kami Ryoga era muuuuuy despistado pero por las dudas Akane miraba hacia otro lado mientras hitomi se deshacía de él. Cuando al fin pudieron deshacerse de Ryoga tomaron la prueba y fueron directo hacia la registradora, media hora después, tuvieron su turno y la cajera pasaba los objetos por la registrado, pero al pasar la caja de la prueba el esperado "Bip" no se escuchó, la cajera miró el producto con el seño fruncido y lo volvió a pasar, pero nada pasó, lo intentó una tercera vez y nada; así que optó por…_

_- Haru! Sabes cuanto cuesta esta prueba de embarazo?, la registradora no la marca!- le gritó la cajera a su compañera de la izquierda agitando la caja en su mano para que su compañera la viera; mientras que los demás clientes miraban con curiosidad a la cajera, Akane y Hitomi._

_- 1000 yens!!- respondió la otra cajera en tono de aburrimiento, Akane sentía sus mejillas arder, la cajera marcó el producto introdujo todo en un bolsa y dijo en tono de burla- espero que tenga suerte con la prueba, son 3000 Yens._

_- Gracias, espero tenerla, no sabe lo feliz que se pondría mi esposo- respondió Hitomi lo mas natural y rápido que pudo- ojalá usted algún día lo experimente, claro si alguien decide casarse con usted con la cara que tiene. Acepta tarjeta?_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hitomi realmente hizo enojar a esa cajera, parecía que la pobre si era una solterona y habían puesto el dedo en la llaga, _pobre!_ Pensó Akane las personas que habían escuchado el comentario se rieron a carcajadas. De tanto recordar, no se había dado cuenta pero faltaba tan solo un minuto; su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, sus manos sudaban mientras que miraba el segundero del reloj dar la vuelta. Debía tranquilizarse nada estaba dicho todavía, esperaba que solo fuese una falsa alarma, aunque todo indicara lo contrario.

_Flash Back_

_Había regresado de su pequeña travesía con Hitomi, se sentía muy cansada así que subió las escaleras dispuesta a tomar un baño e irse a la cama, tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a casa de Hitomi. _

_Entró al baño, se despojó de todas sus prendas, se miró al espejo y vio algo que la dejó helada__…sus pechos estaban ligeramente mas grandes de lo normal, con horror notó que, había tenido, un desmayo, un retraso y ahora sus pechos…su cuerpo le hablaba, solo le faltaba confirmar la respuesta._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Akane, creo que ya…- Hitomi la sacó de sus pensamientos con preocupación y algo de ansiedad, la miró como esperando a que verificara el resultado.

- Hazlo tú, por favor- pidió Akane, la verdad era que en ese momento parecía no poder mover un músculo, Hitomi tomó el palito de plástico, lo miró con atención, luego miró a Akane a los ojos y asintió positivamente.

-Segura?- preguntó Akane con un hilo de voz, Hitomi solo repitió el gesto.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Akane….

**Continuará**

Hola, Hola, Hola!!

Me alegra mucho haber terminado este capítulo, ya se que me demoré demasiado pero no saben por todo lo que he pasado desde que publiqué el cap anterior, bueno, ya me gradué (sssssiiiiii!! Por fin) fue difícil pero lo conseguí . Bueno también entré a la universidad y me retiré por que no me gustó y me voy a cambiar de universidad, espero pasar los exámenes de ingreso!! Y que más… creo que nada interesante, acá llueve como nunca y los truenos me dan mucho miedo, además hoy me obligaron a comer la espantosamente tradicional Fanesca (que para los que no saben es una sopa con todos los granos que se puedan imaginar, maní incluido, pescado y un huevo duro!! Aquí se come eso en semana santa, con la cuestión esa de que no se come carne) me tardé como media hora en atreverme a probarla y créanme hice un gran esfuerzo al comérmela TT , ni siquiera me gustan las sopas, ni el pescado y los granos ni se diga, pero todos en mi familia menos yo REPITIERON!! Gracias a Dios es solo una vez al año. Apropósito se acerca mi cumple es el 8 de abril felicitaciones a ariesevelit en Hotmail. Otra cosita, quiero saber si hay mas escritores o escritoras ecuatorianos o soy yo la única, si alguien sabe me dice. Y una última cosa quien vio el concierto Paz Sin Fronteras organizado por Juanes, a mi me encantó y estoy de acuerdo con el mensaje que quieren dar, todos somos hermanos nuestro padre es Dios y para que tengamos un mundo mejor deberíamos amarnos los unos a los otros como dijo Jesús, siempre hay una mejor solución que la guerra .

Muchos besos y siento no poder contestar sus reviews esta ves será para la próxima y no se olviden de dejar más reviews y me dicen si les gustó el cap, no se como se me ocurrió esta manera de escribirlo pero me gusta 5 minutos 5 flash backs' igual tengo que mejorar la manera en laque escribo Gracias a tods.

Besitos

Atenea Black

PD: este cap se lo dedico a Erikita mi amiga del alma, por ser valiente y luchar contra un monstruo llamado ESPOL (Escuela Politecnica del Litoral… o algo así ) besitos amiga ya te volverá a crecer el pelo.


	8. La Decepción de Pchan

**Fabricando un Futuro**

**Capítulo 8**

**La decepción de P-chan**

En la oscuridad de la noche caminaba una pequeña figura, parecía fatigada, y con justa razón, pues arrastraba un gran bulto, algo como una mochila de viaje, indudablemente muy pesada para la pequeña criatura. Pronto llegaría, si ya podía distinguir los letreros que rezaban "Dojo Tendo", una sensación de alivio y alegría lo invadió, no solo porque estaba cansado, o porque no había comido en dos días, sino porque la vería después de tanto tiempo, su amada Akane, extrañaba mucho sus abrazos y aunque ella solo viera en él a su mascota, adoraba eso momentos en los que ella parecía tener ojos solo para él.

Al fin había llegado, y aunque la razón…o mas bien la excusa por la que había regresado, era que Ranma le había enviado una carta en la que decía que debía volver, que tenia una sorpresa para él, primero debía ir a ver a Akane, después de esconder sus cosas entró en la casa y con dificultad subió las escaleras.

- P-chan! – exclamó ella en cuanto lo vio entrar a su habitación – Donde te habías metido P-chan, te extrañe mucho sabes?- decía mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- cuik!- dijo él como respuesta, la miró con detenimiento, esta tan hermosa como siempre, pero había algo diferente en ella, algo que no sabía que era pero ahí estaba, cuando miro sus ojos vio en ellos una mezcla de incertidumbre y angustia.

- Que bueno que viniste, necesitaba hablar con alguien…- sonrió forzadamente y se acostó sobre la cama – Estoy peleada con Ranma, pero no es una de esas peleas bobas que siempre tenemos, esta vez es en serio, ni siquiera me habla y eso me pone muy triste en especial porque ya no peleábamos tanto, pero debo encontrar la forma de disculparme, fue mi culpa y en especial porque…bueno porque… vamos a tener un bebé…- las lágrimas habían inundado los ojos de Akane, pero P-chan se quedó inmóvil, sin aliento, había escuchado bien? Ella dijo bebe? Debía haber entendido mal – Si, estoy embarazada P-chan, me enteré ayer, pero solo lo saben tú y Hitomi, ella es una buena amiga, me ha ayudado mu…

De repente P-chan salto de la cama y salió de la habitación como un rayo, se mojó con agua caliente, se puso la ropa y buscó por todas partes sin embargo no lo encontró, solo le faltaba un lugar: el dojo.

Y justamente ahí estaba él, entrenando como si nada sucediera, sin preocupaciones eso lo enfureció más.

- Ranma!- pronunció con furia, el muchacho de la trenza se volteó.

- ah! Hola Ryoga hasta que llegas, te envié esa carta hace como un mes, tengo algo que mostrart…- El puñetazo de Ryoga evitó que terminara su frase, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó – pero que demonios te pasa Ryoga, te llamo para darte una buena noticia y tu me golpeas! – en cuanto Ranma se incorporó, Ryoga siguió atacando, pero esta vez Ranma logró esquivar los golpes.

- Si claro… que buena noticia – dijo Ryoga con sarcasmo – no sabes cuanta alegría me da por ti

- como? Ya lo sabes?

- si, Akane me lo dijo, pero para qué me llamaste, para restregármelo en la cara?

- Pero por qué rayos estás tan molesto?

- Como que por qué, te parece poco haber embarazado a mi querida Akane?- dijo Ryoga ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

- De qué estás hablado! Yo te llame porque conseguí el agua del hombre ahogado y quería darte un poco para que te curaras de la maldición, y así es como me lo agrade…- Ranma paró su discurso Ryoga realmente dijo eso que dijo? – Disculpa, que Akane que?

- que ella está – con sus manos hizo un medio circulo desde su diafragma hasta la parte inferior de su abdomen.

- embarazada? – preguntó de nuevo Ranma perplejo, pero pronto su expresión cambió- jajajajaja, que buena broma, Ryoga casi me lo creo jajajaja, vamos, en mi habitación tengo tu parte del agua.

- Ranma, no estoy bromeando…

- que?- dijo Ranma con temor

- Es enserio, no lo sabías?

- Claro que no! Que… como…

- ella misma me lo dijo, bueno se lo P-chan

- Yo…ella…no puede ser.

- Te voy a hacer pagar lo que le hiciste a Akane!!!! - arremetió contra él una vez más, pero Ranma fue más rápido, lo tomó por el brazo y le dijo- Esto es entre Akane y yo no te metas por favor Ryoga, debo hablar con ella, pero antes te daré el agua del hombre ahogado.

Akane cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, la actitud de P-chan le pareció un poco rara, como si supiera lo que ella estaba diciendo, bueno, P-chan sin duda era un animal muy raro, pero no habia actuado así antes.

Toc toc toc

- pase

- Tenemos que hablar…- dijo Ranma con semblante serio y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Ra…Ranma – pronunció Akane con desconcierto, el muchacho la miró a los ojos lo cual causó que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa.

- y bien?- pregunto Ranma

- y bien que?

- no tienes nada que decirme?- se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso puesto que si bien ella reconocía que debía pedir disculpas, nunca espero a que él mismo viniera a reclamarlas, Ranma era grosero pero esa actitud definitivamente no iba con él.

- tienes razón…yo siento mucho lo que pasó…-comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida.

- no, no me refería a eso, ¿no tienes algo más que decir?- preguntó el con algo de exasperación, entonces la angustia la invadió, ¿ya lo sabría? ¿como rayos podría haberse enterado?

- no se de qué hablas!- afirmó con temor

- Por qué lo ocultas Akane? Vamos dilo ya!

- si lo sabes, por qué me lo preguntas?- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Quiero oírlo de ti para saber si es verdad, y si esto no es una maldita pesadilla!!!- dijo mirándola con una mezcla entre ansiedad y terror.

- Pues si es verdad! Estoy embarazada!!!- respondió ella casi gritando las palabras, mientras que las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

-…embarazada…-repitió él, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, escucharlo de ella fue mucho más devastador, como si hubiera albergado alguna esperanza de que no fuera cierto y esta fuera cruelmente destruida, puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

- pensaba decírtelo pronto, pero no sabía como- él no se movió, tratando de recuperar el control – pero no te preocupes, no te voy a obligar a vivir tu "maldita pesadilla", puedes irte cuando quieras- abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera.

- no! No, Akane no quise decir eso- dijo cerrando la puerta otra vez – es solo que.. solo que no esperaba que esto sucediera

- y crees que yo si? Yo tampoco lo esperaba- ella miró al piso aun llorando- pero tu puedes irte, no te voy a obligar quedarte.

- no voy a abandonarte!- dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo- ni a ti ni a mi…hijo.

- Ranma…

- Lo vamos a solucionar, no te preocupes.- se quedaron sin decir nada por largo rato, Ranma aun tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado; iba a tener un hijo, como iba a decírselo a la familia? Como iban a reaccionar las otras prometidas, tratarían de herir a Akane? No podía permitirlo, no podía arriesgarse a que la lastimaran.

- Huiremos!

- que?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida

- tenemos que huir, alguien podría hacerte daño.

- Quien, por qué?

- Shampoo y las demás

- no lo harían

- no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo; nos iremos sin decir nada…ahora!

- Ahora, pero, es muy precipitado, no podemos irnos sin decir nada, como van a saber donde estamos!!

- Akane, el propósito de no decir nada es exactamente que nadie sepa donde estamos, así no podrán seguirnos. Arregla tus cosas, te veo aquí a medianoche, saldremos por tu ventana, tomaremos el último tren adonde sea y no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanas!

La miró unos segundos, antes de besar su frente y marcharse. Todo era muy repentino y se sentía mal por irse sin decirle nada a nadie, todos se preocuparían! Pero Ranma tenía razón, no sabían de qué eran capaces esas mujeres con tal de quedarse con él, no iba a exponer a su hijo a ningún peligro y nadie iba a estar más feliz que su familia, en especial su padre, de que huyera con Ranma ya que esto significaba también que a su regreso las escuelas al fin estarían unidas, lo que no sabían era que regresarían con el heredero de la dinastía; sin embargo había alguien que se preocuparía, y le debía mucho a esta persona, ella era de confianza no diría nada, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número.

- Hola, Hitomi?

******************

12:00 pm

- toc toc- tocó la puerta lo mas sutilmente que pudo para que nadie despertara, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Akane lo escuchara; la respuesta fue inmediata, ella abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

- estas lista?- preguntó en un susurro, ella asintió- muy bien, entonces, vámonos.

- espera!- exclamó ella cuando él se disponía a tirar el equipaje por la ventana.

- Que pasa?

- Tengo miedo, Ranma. Ni siquiera sabemos donde vamos y que vamos a hacer para mantenernos!!!!- él la miro con ternura y la tomó por los hombros.

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, lo prometo- aseguró mirándola a los ojos para luego envolverla brevemente entre sus brazos.- es mejor que nos vayamos ya!

************

_- Ring!_

_-…Tobiko-san noticias?- preguntó una voz grave _

_- si mi señor, es un hecho, ha concebido!- respondió _

_- muy bien, buen trabajo_

_- pero…_

_- pero?_

_- Ellos van a huir_

_- Cuando? donde?_

_- esta noche, pero aun no se donde no me ha sido posible averiguarlo…_

_-Entonces debes seguirlos_

_- Entendido!_

_- Mantenme informado…- y sin mas el hombre colgó _

- Buenas noticias padre?- preguntó un apuesto joven de cabello negro al otro lado de la habitación.

- Así es!

- Quiere decir que ella…

- Efectivamente, pero hay otra cosa… ellos van a huir

- Pero, que? No podemos permitirlo!!!

- Calma hijo! Tobiko se encargará de saber donde están.- el joven se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos unos segundos para luego decir

- Pero… padre que tal si se le escapan, necesitará ayuda- suspiró – permíteme ir también.

- no, ni hablar, ya había pensado en eso y enviaré a alguien más

- pero, los hombres que envíes necesitan que los guíen y si mal no recuerdo soy yo el encargado de las estrategias, vamos nadie me verá solo daré órdenes…

- …está bien ve

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven salió de la habitación. Su padre se molestaría mucho por lo que iba a hacer, pero lo perdonaría, estaba seguro; tenía que hacerlo no podía dejarla con él ni un minuto mas, la arrebataría de sus brazos, tal como él lo había hecho una vez!....

************

Hola!!!!

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todas por todo este tiempo que no he subido nada, se que siempre las pido pero realmente me es imposible mantener mi promesa de actualizar rápido. Bueno, también quiero agradecerles por los reviews a todas las que los han dejado, voy a poner de mi parte para escribir más seguido.

Otra cosa, para las que les guste el j-pop, el año pasado descubrí y llegué a amar a WaT, un grupo japonés conformado por dos chicos, Wentz eiji (que es mitad americano, mitad japonés) y Koike Teppei, me encanta su música y ellos son realmente lindos (no solo físicamente) ; ah! Y también son actores escúchenlos los van a amar, estoy segura.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo ya todas saben por donde va la cosa, sin embargo, ojala haya algo de suspenso todavía (detesto ser predecible). A donde irán a parar Ranma y Akane? Por qué los están siguiendo esas personas? Actualizaré en este mismo año? Jejeje, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "Fabricando un Futuro" by Atenea Cavendish.

Besitos!!

Mata ne!!


	9. La Fuga

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen su dueña y creadora es Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fabricando un Futuro**

**- Capítulo 9 -**

**La Fuga**

Huir, Esa era la palabra que lo había acompañado desde muy pequeño, tal vez era la primera que había aprendido, la primera que su padre le había enseñado; huir de enemigos, huir de amigos, huir de las deudas, huir de las promesas, huir de su madre, huir por su vida, pero esta era la primera vez que huía para proteger a quien más le importaba, a quienes más le importaban: Akane y su…hijo.

Aun estaba asimilando la idea de que sería padre, jamás se había puesto a pensar a los cuantos años quería tener un hijo o cuantos quería tener, pero ahí estaba, con escasos 18 años se había enterado de que su prometida, impuesta por su padre y su suegro, estaba embarazada, no recordaba bien como había ocurrido pero de algo estaba seguro, eran su hijo y su novia, no permitiría que nada malo les pase. La miró, ella caminaba a su lado con el seño fruncido, ¿que la preocupaba?, ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! Se dijo así mismo, le podrían preocupar miles de cosas, o podría tener algún tipo de malestar.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ranma– Dame tu bolso, yo lo llevaré.

Estoy bien- aseguró ella relajando su expresión – solo un poco cansada…

Segura?

Si, no te preocupes

había sido un poco incomodo para Akane huir así, lo estaba haciendo por el bien de su hijo sí, pero no le gustaba la idea de que fuera únicamente por eso que Ranma y ella vivieran juntos, sabía que ella no le era indiferente después de todo iban a tener un bebé, pero cruzaba por su cabeza la idea de que tal vez él la quería, le atraía, pero no la amaba, si la amase se lo tendría que haber dicho, tendría que haberle pedido que fuera su novia hace tiempo, pero no lo hizo…tal vez huir con él era un error, por mucho que ella lo amara no quería estar con él si no era correspondida, sin embargo ya no se trataba solo de ella; ahora era su hijo por quien tendría que pensar y decidir.

Ya casi llegaban a la estación del tren, la noche parecía ser más oscura de lo normal, alrededor todo era paz, y lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus pisadas, si era una noche pacífica, sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que Ranma no había notado antes, una sensación que había tenido tantas otras veces, los estaban siguiendo…

Akane- la llamó su prometido en voz baja – mantente detrás de mí y ni se te ocurra pelear

De…de que hablas Ranma?- pregunto la muchacha un poco asustada.

Nos están siguiendo – respondió él, Akane ahogó un grito mientras se tapaba la boca.

SAL DE DONDE ESTES!- gritó Ranma, pero no hubo respuesta- ACASO ME TIENES MIEDO? COBARDE!

Por mas que Ranma había llamado a quien fuera que los estaba siguiendo, todo seguía igual, Akane se preguntó por un segundo si él se habría equivocado, pero ella mismo sintió la presencia de alguien, no sabía exactamente de donde, ni si era una sola persona, pero era cierto, los estaban siguiendo, Ranma trataba de cubrirla, esto de nada serviría puesto que no podía detectar donde estaba su adversario, quien sea que fuera era un experto…

Akane, por nada del mundo te enfrentes a alguien!

Pero Ranma…

Ya te dije que no lo hagas, yo puedo solo! – dijo sonriendo confiadamente en un intento por hacerla sentir segura, pero la verdad era que él mismo no se sentía tan seguro; ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ranma cerró los ojos tratando de sentir donde provenía la presencia y lo supo justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada, abrió los ojos y vio que estaban rodeados por al menos 15 hombres, trató de enfrentar a cada uno tratando de proteger a Akane en todo momento, pero era casi imposible esos hombre parecían adivinar sus movimientos,– AKANE CORRE! – dijo uno de ellos lo golpeó en la nuca, aturdiéndolo, vio como algunos de los hombres se llevaban a su prometida antes de desplomarse y quedar inconsciente.

Konichiwa!

Ante todo quiero decir que siento mucho no haber actualizado en estos eh…años, he tenido muchas distracciones y pasó que hasta me olvide de este fic! O.o bueno les cuento que aprendí a tocar la guitarra oooooooooojojojo, además he mejorado mi japonés ^_^ nihongo daisuki desu! Me volví adicta a johnny's entertainment y a los doramas, juju ya casi no veo anime, pero volviendo al fic, esta cap es muy corto porque estoy rígida aun en mi narración y los dialogo también me están costando, pero quería subir algo rápido y si escribía un cap largo me iba a demorar. Bueno espero que sigan con el fic a pesar de que haya pasado tanto tiempo gracias a todas por los reviews y no se olviden de dejar más, un besote.

Atenea


End file.
